It's not what it looks like
by bibi 13ca
Summary: A collection of one-shots that contains some Damon and Elena scens in compromising positions...
1. Chapter 1

**N: **_Ok, so I was reading some fan fiction and this idea just came to me. This is going to be a collection of one-shots in which Damon and Elena have __**a moment**__ and Stefan comes and ruins it…lol. I'm evil, I know. If you guys enjoy it I'll keep them coming. _

**Coffee, please!**

I looked at the clock on the bedside table; it was 6:38 am. I turned around; Stefan was still deeply asleep as I was fully awake. It's been 45 minutes since I woke up and I couldn't stay in bed any longer…

I slowly pushed the covers off me and got up. I was moving in slow-motion, careful not to wake Stefan. I put my hand on the door-handle and I realized I was wearing only underwear. I stretched my hand and grabbed Stefan's shirt. I put it on as I got out of the room and closed the door behind me. I made my way downstairs, in search of coffee.

I entered the kitchen and stopped in the middle of it, realizing that I have no idea where the coffee was. Normally Stefan was making it for me or we would buy it in our way to school.

I opened the first drawer on my left. "Yay, I found the spoons" I mumbled to myself. Now if I only had the coffee and the sugar so I can mix them together with the spoon…

I was at my 4th drawer when he interrupted me.

"If you're looking for Stefan, he's still asleep in his room" he said and I smiled. I couldn't help it, he might be an ass most of the time, but he always made me smile.

"I know that. Your brother is definitely _not_ a morning person."

"Tell me about it…I have no idea how he does that. Sleep that much, I mean…it's not like he needs it, so, I don't get it."

"So you guys don't really need to sleep?"

"Well, yeah we do, but two three hours are more than enough."

"Maybe he needs more sleep because of his diet." I said, trying to defeat my boyfriend.

"Neah, it's just the way he is. It used to bother me a lot when we were kids. I had to stay calm and quiet for hours, waiting for him to wake up."

I looked at him and I could almost, almost see the nostalgia in them, it only lasted 0, 001 seconds, so I'm not sure it was even there…

He took a few steps towards me, stopping just a few inches in front of me. I thought he was going to touch me and I couldn't stop my heart from beating faster…but he didn't touch me…

"Now that we established that Stefan is the sleeping beauty of our story, what were you looking for when I got in?" he asked.

'Were you looking?' I'm still looking…oh, wait, yeah, I stopped to stare at Damon.

"Oh, I wanted coffee, but I don't know where it is…"

"Well, the kettle is in the 6th cabinet from your left and the coffee is on the top cabinet above the stove."

I opened the 6th cabinet; the kettle was there, just like he said it will be. I bended down to pick it up.

"Have I told you before that my new favorite color is red?" he said with amusement in his voice and I was sure that, if I turned to face him, he'll have that famous smirk of his on his face. I jumped up as I realized I wore red underwear. I forgot I only had Stefan's shirt on and it was obviously not long enough to allow me to bend down.

I put some water in the small recipient and placed it on the stove. I opened the cabinet above to get the coffee, but it was way too high for me to reach it. I got up on my tiptoes but I still had a long way to go.

I turned and looked at Damon with puppy eyes, "Can you please pass me the coffee?"

He stood up and came beside me. He looked up at the coffee jar and raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I can reach it? I don't make coffee, Stefan does. Now don't ask me how he gets it so high" He said.

He got behind me and placed his hands on each side of me waist. I turned and jumped backwards.

"What are you doing?" I felt his hands through the thick material of the shirt. His touch made my heart beat faster than a drum.

"My, God, Elena, calm down or you're going to have a heart attack. I'm not going to rape you… I want to lift you, so you can get your coffee, if you still want it…"

"I do…" I whispered.

I knew he will never hurt me. He saved me way too many times to think that. I trusted him with my life. My heart beating and my voice disappearing had nothing to do with fear. I looked up at the coffee jar again; I wanted, no, I needed my morning coffee.

"Fine…" I said and turned my back at him, raising my hands, ready to pick up the jar as quickly as I could.

"I'm not touching you until you stop trembling."

Was I _trembling_? A look at my hands confirmed it. I was definitely trembling. I licked my lips nervously and took a deep breath. 'It's just Damon, right?' my heart started beating even faster…how stupid of me thinking I could fool my heart… I don't remember being so nervous even the first time I had sex. A few deep breaths later, I felt my heart calming down.

"I'm going to touch you now, Elena" I nodded. I felt his hands on my waist. He kept them in place, letting me get used to it I guess. "Don't be scared, I'm not going to drop you" I smiled. And I felt his lips doing the same in my hair. He lowered his head until his mouth touched my ear. "Ready?" he asked. I never thought the word 'ready' could sound so sensual. "Yes" I answered and I felt my feet leave the ground.

I grabbed the jar with both hands and pulled it to my chest.

"I got it" I said and he put me down slowly. I turned around to thank him and I got hit by the intensity of his blue eyes. We were so close; the only thing separating us was the jar in my hands. His hands were still on each side of my waist; his eyes were pulling my inside…my 'thank you' got lost somewhere in my mind.

"Elena…" I heard Stefan call from the doorway.

Damon let me go and I jumped back. The jar slipped from my sweaty hands, the coffee spread all over the place at the contact with the floor.

Stefan was watching me confused, obviously waiting for an explanation.

"It's not want it looks like…" was all I could say.

**N: **_Ok, so this is the first one, if you liked it and you want me to write and post others, all you have to do is review and let me know! _


	2. Chapter 2

**N: **_so, I guess you guys like the idea. Thanks for all your amazing reviews and because you took the time and did it, there is another one…might as well give it to you since it's ready. Enjoy! _

**The remote-control**

I got out of the bathroom, took a seat on the chair in front of the mirror and started brushing my wet hair. I took the perfume bottle and sprayed some behind my ears and at the base of my neckline.

I climbed in bed and decided to watch some TV while I wait for Stefan. He went hunting, leaving me alone again, only I wasn't alone, Damon was there too. Sometimes I think that's what bothers him the most, he never told me, but I know it bothers him that Damon and I are so close. Damon and I…we have something, a connection that, no matter how hard I tried, was not there between Stefan and me… The way we understood each other, we didn't need words, a simple look would always do…

Speaking of the devil he was now standing in the doorway, his annoying smirk on his face, which I came to adore, but don't tell him that. He had that 'I know you're thinking about me' look on his face, which more than 99% of the time was right. It was like he could read my mind, sometimes I wondered if he had the ability to do it and he didn't tell me.

"Little brother left you alone again?" he asked like it wasn't obvious.

"Yes, he left an hour ago" I answered.

"I'm bored too, can I keep you company before he comes back?"

"If I tell you '_no_' would you go away?" I asked. But in reality I already knew he won't and I didn't want him to go.

"No, I won't and by the way, your failed attempt at pretending you don't want me here amuses me. Why can you just admit, you love my company?"

"I won't go as far as _love, _but you're not the worst company in the world when you behave…" I said, smiling at the memory of our little trip to Georgia. He smiled back, knowing what I was thinking…like I said; we didn't need words to understand each other.

"What are you talking about? I always behave…" he said, rolling his eyes at me.

"Sure you do…" I answered sarcastically.

In a second he was in bed, next to me.

"What are we watching?" he asked.

"Ghost whisper" I said and pushed the button that made one of my favorite TV show appear on the screen.

"There is no way I'm watching that…the lady talks with the _dead_, it's creepy!"

"So said the vampire…" I said laughing. I just couldn't help but find amusing the fact that a person who's been dead for more than 100 years, killing people and drinking their blood and wearing a magic ring that allowed him to walk in the sun without getting turned into ashes will find this movie creepy.

"I don't like the movie, ok? Imagine if someone could talk with the people I killed…not pretty!"

"Oh would you stop already! I love this show, I watch it every night."

"Not tonight, you won't" he said and took the remote-control from my hand. He changed the channel and '_how it's made_' came on the screen. "We'll watch this instead, it's educational" he said winking at me.

"Damon, I want my movie back. I don't care how trumpets are made…" I cried.

"But look through how many processes is going before you'll be able to use it."

"I don't care because I don't know how and I don't want to know."

"Do you play any instrument?" he asked in a serious voice, which meant that he really wanted to know the answer.

"Piano…but…" I stopped, the information seemed too personal. I never talked to anybody about it. But this wasn't anybody, this was Damon, the guy that will never judge me, the guy that whatever I've done he's done worse, the guy that was always there for me…

"But what?" he asked, interrupting my thoughts. The tone of his voice made my turn to face him. As soon as my eyes met his, my breath stopped, the care inside made them look even more beautiful than usual…

"I haven't played, since…since they died" I finally said in a whisper.

I took advantage from his lack of focus and grabbed the remote-control from him. I rolled to my side and changed the channel.

"You did _not_ just do that…" he said. He got up in a seating position and tried to take the object from my hand but I wouldn't let go.

"Let go…I'm warning you!"

"No" I said, shaking my head.

He took both my hand in one of his and raised them above my head.

"Ok, the last warning…"

"I'm not giving you the remote Damon" I said firmly.

He placed himself right beside me and his body was now above mine. His free hand made her way to my waist and the next thing I know, I was laughing uncontrollably.

"I'll tickle you until I have the remote back." He said and I knew he wasn't kidding.

Once I felt that I couldn't take it anymore, I let go of the remote-controller. He grabbed it and rolled over to _his_ side of the bed. But I wasn't just going to give up that easy. Assuming that he won't aspect me to try again so fast, I jumped over and tried to take it back. Of course his stupid, stupid vampire reflexes won and he moved it out of my reach before I even got the chance to touch it. The desire to get what I want took over me and I passed my left leg over his body. Now his hips were between my legs. I put my hand in his chest and tried to get to his right hand to take the remote from it, but once again he moved his hand out of my range.

"Damon, give it back!"

"Come and get it!"

I knew I was walking on dangerous territory, but I wanted that remote, I wanted to get it my way.

I pushed my hips forward; my legs were now on each side of his chest and starched my hand over to reach his. I almost had it when I lost my balance and desperately tried to find something to hold on to.

I immediately felt his hands holding me. His palms just a few inches below my under arms…his pinky fingers touching the outside of my breasts. I put my hands on his shoulders to stabilize myself. My breath was heavy and uneven due to the almost fall. Neither one of us seem to have anything to say.

"Am I interrupting something?" Stefan's voice came from the middle of the room.

I pulled myself off Damon and looked at him. I could tell what he was thinking by the betrayed look on his face.

"Stefan…it's not what it looks like…"

**N: **_Waiting for your thoughts! _


	3. Chapter 3

**N:**_ Your reviews totally blew me off, so I decided you guys deserve another one, hope you'll like it, enjoy!_

_To answer your question: "is it going to end with Damon and Elena finally getting together?" I seriously have no idea. Since I still have some ideas in this messed up head of mine, I haven't thought about the end yet. I'll let you know once I figure this out. Anyway, the chapters are individuals and they are not or never will be connected._

**Party girl…**

**Elena's POV**

"But Elena, who's going to help me pull this off?" Caroline asked at the other end.

"If anyone can do this, it's you Caroline. Don't worry, Bonnie and Jeremy will be there to help you."

"How come your brother's coming to the party and you're not? It was supposed to be the other way around…"

"I know but with all the _school skipping_, I'm way behind and I have a chemistry exam on Monday"

"Can you just let Stefan or I compel the professor on giving you a good grade?"

"No, Caroline, I can't do that and neither can you by the way. It's just a party, there will be others."

I heard Caroline yell at someone, then she let out a scream that almost scared me.

"I have to go, since some people are born just to consume the oxygen of others" she said.

"Have fun!"

"Yeah, like that's possible with all the incompetent people around me…"

I hanged up with a smile on my face. I took the chemistry book out of my backpack and started going through it. The words were jumping up and down on the page…I couldn't concentrate. I started thinking that, maybe I should just go to the party and have some fun…I needed some time off.

**Stefan's POV**

I pulled in front of the Grill and got out of the car. Caroline said it was an emergency. I ran inside and look around. It looked different, people were everywhere, moving tables, and decorating…I spotted Caroline in the middle of it all. I wanted to send her a message to come outside but my pocket was empty. 'Damn, I forgot my phone' I said to myself and made my way towards Caroline.

"What's the big emergency?" I asked.

"Ok, so, two of the guys bailed on me, one got sick and another is already drunk…you have to help me!"

"You said this can't wait, I thought something happened to you…"

"Something happened alright, the wine got sent to another bar outside Mystic Falls. Here's the address…" she gave him a small piece of paper "…please Stefan!" she begged.

Always the hero…I couldn't say no, the need to help was too big.

"Fine" I said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…" she said jumping in my arms. I couldn't help but hug her back.

**Elena's POV**

"Damon, you scared me" I yelled.

"Sorry, I just came to ask you why you aren't at Barbie's party."

"I have to study" I said, raising the book to show it to him.

"You are not studying…you only read the first phrase."

"I did not…"

"Don't lie to me, Elena! You are following the line with your pen…so; you leave a thick line under each line you're reading. The lines stop after the first phrase, which means you stopped reading."

"Ok, you got me Mr. Detective" I said rolling my eyes "I just can't seem to concentrate. The fact that I hate chemistry and I can't understand half of it it's _not_ helping…

He came besides me in front of the desk, picked up the book, closed it and put it back.

"Come on, get dressed. Something sexy, something you wouldn't normally go for, I'm taking you to the party!"

"Ha ha, very funny, Damon" I said and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm being serious Elena, either you go get dressed and we go there as normal people or I'll drag you there in your PJs."

"Damon, I can't go, really. I have an exam on Monday and I'm way behind."

"Monday… plenty of time to study until then. Since I'm good at everything and that includes chemistry, I'll help you with it, I promise you." he said and he put his hand out in front of me. I placed my hand in his, our eyes looked and for a moment we just stood there, lost in each other. I stood up and let go of his hand.

"Fine, I'll go, just let me call Stefan first" he just nodded and I ricked my phone in my pocket. I dilled Stefan's number and waited for him to answer, but he didn't. I gave up after the 3th attempt.

"He's not answering" I said.

"We'll call when we get there, go get ready and please keep in mind that I don't like waiting."

"Then I'll take a bubble bath…and I'm thinking about curling my hair…should I paint my nails pink or red?" I couldn't help but laugh at his terrified expression. "I kidding, you don't have to look so shocked…"

"Thank God!"

I mumbled a "be right back", grabbed a dress from my closet and disappeared behind the bathroom door.

I showered quickly and got into the dress. I looked into the mirror…it was a strapless crimson red dress. It covered my breasts completely, but somehow made them look fuller. The dress was short, so short…letting most of my legs show. I brought the dress at Caroline's begs a year ago, but I never wore it. Don't ask me why I put it on just now!

I put my vervain necklace back on and got closer to the mirror, to inspect my makeup. Everything was flawless. Satisfied, I took a deep breath and got out.

The look on Damon's face when he saw me let me know that my efforts weren't for nothing…I blushed and smiled at him. He came in front of me, took my hand in his, spinning me around and looking at me with a delighted look on his face.

"You look…you look great. I hope you'll save me a dance…" he winked at me and my heart rate started a marathon. Now I was the one checking him out. I noticed that he changed…he looked…too good for his and my own good…

"Ready?" he asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Wait, shoes, I'll need them."

I went to my closet and picked a pair of ridiculously high black heels.

"How can you walk in those?" he asked.

"Lots and lots of practice"

"Well, since wearing them was your idea, if you fall, I won't catch you"

"I don't need you to catch me, I won't fall" I said and got out of the room. When I opened the entrance door, he was already besides his car.

We got inside the Grill and looked around; it looked amazing, Caroline had definitely done a great job.

I didn't notice the small yellow pencil on the floor, I stepped directly on it. I let out a moan as I lost my balance, but Damon's arm curled around me, holding me on my two feet. I placed my hand on his shoulders, to make sure I won't fall.

"I thought you won't catch me…" I said.

"And I thought you won't fall…I figured since you didn't stick to your plan I don't have to stick with mine. I guess I can say bye, bye to my dance now…" he said and raised an eyebrow at me.

"No, I'm good, plus now I own you…" I smiled and he smiled back, a real smile, a just for me smile that made me fell frogs jumping up and down in my belly.

I rolled my eyes to look at the person I felt like someone was standing in front of us and met Stefan's confused look. He looked at me from head to toe, twice, and then he looked at Damon. Caroline appeared behind Stefan giving us a long stare.

"Am I missing something?" she asked.

"I…we…it's not what it looks like…"

**N: **_So, what do you think? Should I keep them coming? If you took the time to read the story, you can take another minute and let me know what you think of it…please! _


	4. Chapter 4

**N: **_Ok, you guys ROCK! To repay your kind words and support, there is another one, enjoy!_

**It's stuck…**

I was holding my journal in my lap, unable to put together a full sentence. It sounded so crazy…like a fiction… I mean seriously, what can I write…

'_Vampires kidnapped me, best friend witch send me a message, my vampire boyfriend and his brother rescued me, my doppelganger's trapped in a tomb by a spell' _Yeah, that didn't sound crazy at all!

My new found passion for sarcasm reminded me of a certain vampire, with dark hair, blue eyes and a twisted sense of humor…

My feelings towards him were as complicated as his personality and lately they've gotten even more confusing. There was a never ending battle inside me between what I should feel and what I felt.

Right after he 'killed' Jeremy, I hated him, so much…but then he managed to make his way back into my hart again somehow…

How can you _not_ like someone and yet trust him with your life? How can you _not_ want someone's company, but can't possibly imagine your life without them? How can you want to strangle someone one moment and hug him the next? How can you look in someone's eyes and have an entire conversation without a word?

It was all so confusing and this entire _doppelganger sacrifice_ thing, I didn't have time to think about it…

"Elena…"

The voice interrupted my thoughts. I jumped up and the journal felt at my feet. He bended down picked it up and gave it back to me.

"Damon, you scared me" I said.

"_Not_ my intention" he said, but the amused look on his face said otherwise.

"Yeah, sure…because the door was just too _normal_ for the grand Damon Salvatore. What are you doing here anyway?" I asked. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Hmm, how do I put this…?"

"Out with it, Damon!"

"Ok, so, Rose came to me and Stefan. She said that the originals found out where you are. They don't know if it's real yet so they're coming to check it out. I'm here to tell you to get ready and fast. We're going on a road trip. We take you out of town, they come and look for you, you're not here, they go away and we bring you back."

"That's the big plan?"

"Yes that's the big plan, Elena."

"I can't just run away, Damon. What about Jeremy and Jenna?"

"Jeremy will be fine as long as he keeps that magic ring on. As for Jenna, Alaric won't let anything happen to her.

"Yes, I know, but…"

"No buts Elena, stop being so stubborn!"

"Look who's talking..." I said sarcastically.

"Elena, look…I just…" he stopped, like the words got stuck in his throat.

"You just what?" I insisted.

"I just don't want to lose you…" he said and looked away.

"You won't lose me…" he was in pain, I could tell, and it was my fault, I hated to see him in pain, "…fine, I'll go, just let me take a shower first" I said.

"I'll wait here…" he said in a whisper, probably afraid that I'll tell him to leave and I probably should have, but I didn't. Instead, I gave him a weak smile and disappeared behind the bathroom door.

In about, 15 minutes I was done. With a towel around my body and an ashamed look on my face I opened the bathroom door. I looked around…he wasn't there. I turned around, to get back in the bathroom.

"Are you looking for me?" he asked.

I turned to face him…his shirt was unbuttoned…and damn, he looked gooooood.

"I ran over to the Boarding House to change, are you ok?"

'_Yes, your unbuttoned shirt makes my head spin and my knees get weak and the fact that I'm only dressed in a towel and about to ask a favor does NOT help' _I said in my mind.

"I'm ok, I just…" I stopped. Maybe I shouldn't ask, maybe I should keep trying to do it myself.

"You just what?"

'_Didn't we just have this conversation? Yes, only now I was the one with the words stuck in my throat'_

"I need your help with something" _God, why did he have to look so good, making it hard for me to speak?_

"Well. What can I do for you?"

I turned my back on him, raising my hands to my head.

"When I put my necklace on…it got stuck…I can't get it out" I said, the last words coming as a whisper. It wasn't the first time I put that necklace on, but for some reason it chose this particular moment to get stuck.

I felt Damon behind me and a few seconds later, I felt his cold fingers on my skin, giving me chills all over my body. He picked a few stripes of hair from my face and placed them in top of my head.

"Can you hold it here for me?" he asked taking my hand and placed it on top of my head. I stuck my fingers in my hair and nodded, unable to say anything.

He freed the necklace from my hair in less than a minute and put it back on. He rested his hands on my shoulders…his touch burning my flash. Our eyes met in the mirror… I took a deep breath in a pointless effort to calm my chaotic heartbeat. The time stopped for a moment, allowing us to get lost in each other's eyes…it only lasted until a 3th person appeared in the mirror. I let go of my hair which felt over my shoulders. I turned to face Stefan; the strange look on his face made my raise an eyebrow. It's not like we were doing anything, right?

"It's not what it looks like…" I said.

**N: **_So, do you like? Please review and tell me! _


	5. Chapter 5

**N: **_Probably not my best work, but I hope you still like it! I've written this 3 times, but it just doesn't turn out the way I want it…_

**Food fight in the middle of the night**

I turned and twisted a million times, but the sleep just won't come. I decided to go for a glass of milk and maybe some cookies. Slowly, I got out of bed. I was wearing a pair of shorts and a thick white camisole. I got out, closing the door behind me and went straight to the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and many things caught my attention. I took out some chicken, mayo, ketchup, olives, tomatoes, cheese, potato salad, strawberries, a piece of chocolate cake and orange just to replace the missing milk.

"Someone's hungry!"

I almost dropped the pudding when I heard him.

"Damon…how many times do I have to tell you, _not_ to sneak up on a person while she's getting something out of the fridge?"

"A few more times and I'll get it. It there anything else left in that fridge?"

"Ha, ha, very funny" I said, closing the fridge door.

I took a seat at the table and he did the same. He started unpacking the chicken.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, excuse me, are you going to eat _all_ this?"

I looked on the table; there was enough food in it to feed ten people.

"But, you don't eat…"

"Well, if you must know, I have cravings sometimes. I came for the chicken" he answered.

"Oh, ok, you can have the chicken" I said and pulled the potato salad in front of me.

In a few seconds he stopped and looked at me with a curious look on his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm eating, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"You're putting olives in your potato salad…"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, they don't match."

"How do you know, did you tried?"

"No…"

"To bad for you; you don't know until you try."

"So…you like to try new things…" he said in a suggestive tone.

"Damon…"

"I was totally talking about the food, but I must admit, from the look on your face, your idea sounds much more interesting… I know my brother is not the most open-minded person, so if you ever want to try something new…I'm here for you!" he said and winked at me.

I couldn't help not to throw an olive at him.

"You are so going to regret that!" he said and the next thing I know, I had chicken in my hair.

"Now look what you have done…I have chicken in my hair" I complained.

Without thinking twice, I took some feta cheese and threw it at him. The small white pieces of cheese were making contrast with his dark hair.

He didn't wait long before attacking back.

"ewwww , Damon…mayonnaise, that's disgusting…" I cried.

"Oh, is that so, and you think cheese is better?" he asked, but before I had time to think about it, I got to experience it.

Soon, tomatoes, olives, cheese, potatoes, chicken, were flying all over the kitchen.

I totally did _not_ see the piece of chocolate cake flying towards me, until it stopped on my neck. I took the piece with my fingers and stuck it in my mouth.

"You did _not_ just eat that!"

"Why not? Why waist a perfectly eatable piece of chocolate cake?"

I got behind the table and raised my hand to look for the ketchup bottle, but I heat the glass of juice instead, making the liquid fall directly into my cleavage. The glass rolled over the edge of the table, and felt on the floor. Damon appeared in front of me in less than a second.

"Are you ok?" he asked, the concerned look on his face making me burst into laughter.

"Fine, just wet" I answered. I got up and I felt the juice flowing on my skin. "I need to take this off…" I said, raising my hands to my shirt, ready to unbutton my shirt, but my hands were way to dirty and I couldn't bring myself to touch the white material.

"Do you mind?" I asked, taking a step closer to Damon.

He looked at me in shock.

"You want me to take off your shirt?" he asked unsure.

"Yes, Damon, and please hurry cause it's wet and I'm cold!"

My heart started beating in a crazy rhythm once I felt his fingers on my chest, unbuttoning the first button. I took a deep breath; in a failed attempt to calm myself down. The gesture made my chest rise, which only amplified his touch.

"Nervous, Miss Gilbert?" he asked, his usual smirk appearing on his face.

There was no point on lying, I knew he can hear me heartbeat and my uneven breath.

"Yes, I am, so do just do it already!"

"Anxious to have me undress you I see…"

"Damon…"

"Fine, fine"

He unbuttoned the shirt all the way, each move making me shiver, and each shiver making him stop.

"There you go"

"Thank you" I said and I took off my shirt, placing it on the only clean chair in the room. "Now let's get some cake on this pretty face of yours, shall we?" I asked rhetorically and raised my hands, placing my palms on each side of his face.

"Then I get to put some pudding on _your_ pretty face" he said. He caught my hands and turned me around. My back hit his chest and he placed an arm around my waist to keep me in place, while he was applying pudding on my nose. I close my eyes so I won't get some in them too. When I opened them, my jaw dropped once I saw Stefan standing in front of me.

The kitchen was a mess, food was everywhere and a broken glass was in the middle of the room. I had an entire menu in my hair and desert on my face and hands. I was in my bra and Damon's arm was curled up around me…not to mention the big smile on my face…

"Stefan, hey…we just…it's not what it looks like…"

**N: **_So, what do you think? When I got the idea of a food fight, I thought it will be easy to write; turns out I was wrong... Please review and tell me your opinion! _


	6. Chapter 6

**N: **_This happened to me with my boyfriend's cousin, a few years back, it totally wasn't what it looked like… Enjoy!_

**Dusty business**

I was at the Boarding House…they should totally call it 'Boring House', nothing interesting to do here. I was waiting for Stefan, as always. There was nothing on TV, as always, and after I cleaned the kitchen, I decided that the library needs dusting, so I grabbed a duster and made my way there. I took out all the books from their shelves and started from the bottom, working my way to the top.

Once I got to the top shelf, I had to stand on my tiptoes and with my head held backwards, because it was high. I was in the middle, when something felt in my eye.

"Ahhh" I let out a scream.

Instinctively I closed my eyes and buried my face in my hands.

"Are you ok?" I heard Damon ask.

I tried opening my eyes, but the burning sensation made me stop.

"Damon…" I said, starching my hand to reach him.

"I'm here" he said, lightly touching my arm. His touch made me feel better; I knew that, if he's there, everything will be ok. He was always there, saving me, I kind of got used to it…and I couldn't imagine not having him in my life.

"Damon, it hurts" I complained. My eyes still closed and my hands still on my face.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I…I was dusting, and something felt…I was looking up…and it hurts…"

"Oh, you got something in your eye, didn't you?"

"What do you think?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ok, I want you to take your hands from your face; can you do that for me?"

I nodded and slowly moved my hands away from my face; I kept my eyes closed though.

"Good girl, now tell my which eye is it!"

"The right one."

"Can you open the left one?"

"No, because if I do, I'll instinctively open the left one too and it hurts" I answered.

"Ok then, you can keep them closed for instance."

I felt his presence, close to me. To make sure, I starched my hand and I came in contact with his hard chest. He placed his hand over mine.

"It's ok, I'm going to get it out, I promise."

I felt his hand on my head and his thumb on my right eye. He moved his finger from right to left for a minute or so, then he stopped and removed his hand.

"Now, open your eyes, very, very slow!" he ordered.

I didn't want to open my eyes. First of all, it hurt and second of all, I liked having my eyes close, it felt like in a dream. His touch was making me feel calm, his voice was making me feel relaxed and his perfume was making me kind of tipsy. I felt safe…

"Elena, I know you don't want to, but you have to, if you want that thing out. I can't get it out unless you open your eyes."

"How about if I just let it there and buy a guiding dog?"

"Oh, come on, don't be such a cry baby. Where's the brave girl who fights vampires?"

"She has something in her eye…"

"Well, I told her I'll get it out."

"I don't want to open my eyes, I'll do it later…"

"No, Elena, later it will get deeper. Please, Elena, just open your beautiful eyes!"

I shook my head in denial.

Suddenly, I felt him getting closer to me and putting his hands on each side of my waist. He raised the edge of my t-shirt and stuck his hand underneath it.

I opened my eyes at full capacity and started at him. A spark of amusement was playing in his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you to open your eye, that's what I'm doing."

I was still feeling a burning sensation in the place where he touched my skin.

"Now if you would just keep them opened…" he said and put his hand under my eye, "…stay still!" he order and I did. From reflex or something, I placed my hand back on his chest. His face got so close to mine…a few more millimeters and we would've kissed… Now that idea made my body shiver…

"I need you to find a focus point and stop moving you eyes."

My eyes found his perfect lips and got stuck on them. They looked so good, like they were made on a computer…and so soft. I was wondering if they felt as soft as they looked, 'don't go there Elena!'…how it would feel to slide the tip of my tongue between them, making them separate… 'Now you definitely lost it.' That thought was enough to make my heart rate go crazy. I bit my lip nervously.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt!" he said, not knowing that was the last of my concerns. My fingers were now squeezing the material of his shirt.

'God, why does he have to have such perfect lips?' I asked myself.

"There you go, just a cat hair" he said, forcing me back to reality, "now blink a few times to water your eyes!"

I blinked, just like he told me. Everything was much clearer now. His mouth was even more perfect and his eyes…God, they were so blue…I was captivated my them…

"Are you just going to stand there?" Damon asked. I was confused for a second, before I realized he wasn't taking to me. I turned my head and saw Stefan standing a few meters from us. I let go of Damon shirt and took a step back.

"Stefan, my eye…it's not what it looks like…" I started, trying to convince my heart of this too.

**N: **_So, what do you guys think? Should I just stop already? Review and let me know! _


	7. Chapter 7

**N: **_Ok, so if you guys still like this collection I will continue if you continue to review, deal? Good, now enjoy!_

**Cooking for you**

I got inside the Boarding House and the smell of food made my stomach growl. My feet automatically took me towards the kitchen.

"It smells like heaven in here!" I said walking into the room. I immediately noticed Damon in front of the stove, with a wood spoon in his hand.

"Of course it smells good, I'm cooking" he said turning towards me, his usual smirk appearing on his face.

I brushed my hair behind my ear…a stupid habit I had. I did it every time I was nervous.

"Yeah, I can see you're cooking, but why?" I asked.

"Well, not that I _need_ a reason, but vampire Barbie wanted to go hunting and Mr. Goody-Goody Stefan took her. They will probably take a while, so I decided to cook for you."

"To cook for me?"

"Yes, why is this so hard to believe? Your boyfriend bailed and since he brought all the ingredients I said I'll give it a go. You know, preparing the food is actually a pretty important step in order for you to eat it…"

"Talking about food, did you ever try it his way?"

"His way?"

"Stefan's diet, I mean…"

"Nope, I just accepted who I am. I'm a vampire and I survive on human blood…that's the way it is, end of story."

"Yeah, but why did you killed them? Why not just feed on them and then compel them to forget?"

"Because…well, because I felt like they deserved it. I was envying them…"

"Envied them? You're this big bad vampire with special abilities and eternal life, why would you envy a human?" I asked surprised.

"I…" he placed the spoon back in the pot, "…I envied them because they had something that I wanted more than anything, something that I couldn't possibly have…they had their humanity…"

I took a few steps closer, looking in his eyes…they held regret, fear, hate, love, confusion, and most of all…pain…pain was the most visible emotion in his eyes.

"You miss it, don't you?" I asked in a soft voice, careful not to scare him away. I was afraid that I might say something and make him put up those walls again.

"More than anything in the world... I miss being in a room full of people and not hear the heartbeat of each and every one of them. I miss kissing a girl without the urge to rip off her throat. I miss enjoying her perfume without wanting to eat her for lunch. I miss dreaming about the future…and I miss caring about people without knowing that one day, sooner or later they'll end up dying on me" he took a deep breath he didn't really need before he continued, "You know, you're human and you think that life is way too short and there are just so many things you want to do, places you want to explore, new things you want to experiment…but you don't have enough time to do it. Then one day, you become a vampire and all you have is time…I know it sounds like a cliché, but it's true, eternity means nothing…nothing when you're alone. I'm glad Stefan found you, at least _his_ life will make sense…"

'Now who's the better man?' I asked myself. He loved me too, he wanted me too, he needed me too…and yet, he was happy I was with his brother… His words made my heart twirl.

"Enough about little old me. How are you doing with 'you know who' back on the loose?" he asked in an obvious attempt to change the subject. And I felt like it was a good place to end it.

"As long as she doesn't hurt anyone I love, I don't really care…" I said and honestly, I didn't care.

"That's good; never let her get to you! Now, back to the food, do you like cheese?"

"Are you kidding me…I love cheese!"

"Perfect, I had to ask, since Ka…" he stopped and looked at me with an apologetic look on his face, "…someone I use to know didn't liked cheese" he continued, but it was too late, I already knew he was talking about Katherine.

"It's ok, you can say her name, it doesn't bother me" I said. I lied of course it bothered me, not her name…but the fact that he knew more about her than he knew about me. She didn't deserve his love, his devotion, his passion…and _man_ did he have passion! He loved with passion; hated with passion; killed with passion; protected with passion…I'm sure he makes love with the same passion…my body shivered at this idea…

"Do you mind cutting some parsley?" he asked, his voice bringing me back to reality.

"Not at all" I answered, giving him a big smile.

We both starched our hands towards the fridge in the same time. Our hands met on the handle and his touch sent an electric shock through my body. I immediately retired my hand, like I got burned.

He got the parsley out of the fridge, washed it carefully than he put it on a chopper and handed it to me.

"Please try _not_ to cut yourself, unless you want to be on the menu…" he said and winked at me.

"I'll do my best" I said.

After I was done with the chopping, he took it and put it in the pot. He mixed it for a whole, and then he took out a spoon full of sauce and blew on it.

"Here…" he said, moving the spoon in my direction, "…I want you to taste this and tell me if it needs anything else!" Before I had time to respond, he pushed the spoon in my mouth.

"Hmmm, it's perfect!" I said, and I wasn't exaggerating, it was absolutely perfect.

He liked the rest of the sauce from the spoon and some of it got stuck on his upper lip.

The instinct took over and I found myself raising my hand towards his face. I used my middle finger to take the sauce from his lip. I felt his body lightly shiver in response to my touch… The fact that he had the softest lips I ever touched didn't really make me remove my fingers any faster….Stefan's voice calling me did though…

I took a step back and instead of using a napkin, I just stuck my finger in my mouth and licked it clean.

Stefan raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's not what it looks like…"

**N: **_I recently saw a video on YouTube with that scene with them in the kitchen and this came to my mind. Can't wait to see what do you think about it, please review and tell me! _


	8. Chapter 8

**N: **_Sorry it took this long; I'm working on a new fic… So, I got this idea while I was text-chatting with my BF, enjoy!_

**Text me!**

I was watching the clock…it was moving in slow-motion. The teacher was talking, but I had no idea what she was saying…I wasn't paying attention to her words. I just had so many things on my mind…I was thinking about Stefan…I still can believe he jumped in my throat thinking I was Katherine! It looked like the roles got reversed and now Damon could easily make the difference between me and her and Stefan couldn't.

My phone started vibrating and I almost felt from my seat. I took the phone out of my pocket and just stared at the screen for a few seconds. The words 'you have a new message from Damon Salvatore' just looked like a joke. I thought I'm going to open the message and it's going to be say 'I know you are thinking about me' and then he'll have that sexy smirk on his face…wait a minute! Did I just say _sexy_? Since I needed to talk to him about Stefan anyway, I decided to answer his message, no matter what it says.

"How's your normal, boring school activity?"

I looked at my teacher; she was completely in her own world, talking about something like pH indicator or something…hate chemistry! Since the teacher was preoccupied, I decided to respond.

"_We'll, you're message woke me up so, go figure!"_

Two minutes later I got a replay:

"I can pick you up and we can go do something fun"

"_Something fun you say…like what?"_

"Hmm, I don't know…We can go visit the animal shelter, since you can't go with Stefan…he'll think you took him to lunch :P"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. The thought of Damon cuddling with cute fluffy animals made my heart beat faster for some reason, and for some odd reason I couldn't picture Stefan doing that…

"But then again, we can always go to some random bar, get super drunk and have meaningless, mind-blowing sex…whatever you decide!"

I dropped my phone and the teacher gave me a cold stare.

"_Thanks but no thanks (about the getting drunk and having sex thing) but I would really love to go to the animal shelter, I haven't been there since my parents died…promise me you'll take me some day!"_

"Why not today?"

"_I need to stay at school and it closes before I get out…"_

"Ok, I promise I'll take you!"

Wow, I couldn't believe I was actually considering that, but then again, why not, we were friends. Friends do stuff together, right? Friends have fun together…but we didn't have time for fun…to many problems on our hands, no time for brakes.

"_Damon, I need to talk to you about something…"_

I was seriously worried about Stefan, he was acting weird lately and the last time he acted weird, people got hurt and he almost killed himself. The fact that he was back on human blood crossed my mind more than a few times. Now it was definitely not the moment for him to get out of control again.

"Well, you can tell me anything. I'm part therapist you know, one of my many, many qualities?"

"_Yeah, I know. Too bad modesty is not one of them…"_

"I am way too awesome to be modest. Now, tell me how may I help you! Is it your sex life? Does my brother need improvement and you want me to talk to him, since I'm…you know, more experienced?"

I just stared at his message for a while, and when I did replay, I only wrote one word:

"_Damon…"_

"What? Please tell me the witch is not there! If she sees this message she might try to kill me telepathically…"

His words made me laugh, even though he was talking about my best friend. I loved her to death, but she could be a pretty judgmental person and a pain sometimes.

"_No, she's not here; she has economical science, so you're safe."_

"Good, so, was that an invitation for me to continue the conversation we started?"

A sex talk with Damon! No, no, no, that couldn't end well…

"_Seriously Damon, I need to talk with you about Stefan"_

"What did dear little brother do this time?"

"_I don't want to discuss this over the phone. I have two more classes, and then I'll come by the Boarding House if Stefan's not there…"_

"Well, well, well, look who wants to spend some quality time alone with Damon Salvatore!"

"_Damon…you have to stop doing that!"_

"Fine, be a buzz-kill! Stefan is not home, he went looking for John, he's MIA since we killed Elijah, so I don't think he'll be home any time soon."

"_Perfect, I'll text you when I'm on my way."_

"Ok…"

The next hour passed so slow, I thought it will never end…

I was too bored and worried, so I decided to skip the last period.

I got in my car and drove to the Boarding House. I only remembered I told Damon I'll text him when I'm on my way when I was already there. I got out of my car and while I was slowly walking towards the entrance I wrote him a 'warning' message:

"_I'm here, make sure you're alone…and I don't want Stefan to know about this, please!"_

I pressed send and since I practically lived here for the past few days, I let myself in.

I got into the living room and instead of finding Damon, I found Stefan… he was beside the liquor cabinet with Damon's phone in his hand and a very shocked expression on his face.

Ok, maybe the message was a bit disturbing and suggestive, but seriously "…It's not what it looks like…" the last phrase came out loud.

**N: **_Not much sexual tension…I let this one be cute and cuddly, hope you still liked it. Don't worry; the tension will be back in the next one, promise! Now be good and review in order to get to the next one! _


	9. Chapter 9

**N: **_I__'m so happy you guys still like this story, so there's another one to repay your kind words, enjoy!_

**Up, up, on the floor…**

I woke up this morning with this craving of pancakes. I took a quick shower, and then I went to the kitchen.

I took out some eggs from the fridge, the flour was on the top shelter and I couldn't reach it, so I took a chair and climbed on it. I stretched my hand to grab the flour-bag, but before I had time to grab it, I lost my balance. I tried to find something to hold on to, all I could find was a box of cereals that didn't help me much… The impact with the floor made my teeth chatter. I screamed in pain and as I tried to move, I realized I couldn't move my leg…it hurt everywhere…

"Elena!" I heard Damon yell.

"Down here…" I said and in a blink of an eye he was beside me.

"I heard you scream, what happen?" he asked.

"I tried to pick up the flour-bag, it was too high so I climbed on a chair, I lost my balance and the next thing I know, I'm down here…"

"Damn it Elena, why aren't you more careful?"

"Don't start Damon…and I think something is wrong with my leg, I can't move it!"

He immediately started palpating my leg, staring form the ankle, making his way up. I cried from the pain and he pulled back.

"It hurts when I touch you there?" he asked.

"Yes, it does. Please don't make me stand!"

"I'm not going to and you won't be able even if I do…it's dislocated."

"No, no, no, it can't be…"

"I'm sorry…look, I can put it back. It's going to hurt like shit and I can't do it through your pants. I'll need direct contact with your skin, because I need to be very precise.

I was looking at him and instead of thinking about my dislocated bone, I was thinking about _me _plus _Damon_ plus _no pants_ equals his hands on my leg…on my flesh…

"Do you want me to go look for Stefan?" he asked, and moved to get up, but before he got to do it, I caught his shirt, squeezing it so hard that my fingers hurt. I pulled him towards me and he took a seat back beside me.

"No, don't go, you can't leave me here!"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I…I want you to do it, I trust you."

"Ok, just relax!"

'Yeah, like that's possible with your hands running all over my legs…' I said, but not out loud.

He placed his hands under my arms and moved me a few inches, so now I was leaning against the counter. I growled in pain and he started petting my head.

"Shhh, I'm going to make it better, I promise, you just have to stay still, ok?"

His voice was calm, confident and reinsuring; he was talking close to my ear…more like whispering. His lips were slightly touching my skin, and I felt chills running down my spine. He pulled back an inch and now his piercing blue eyes were staring into mine…his thumb was caressing my cheek…God they were so beautiful, taking my breath away, making me forget about the pain. I didn't even notice what he moved his hands from my face. I heard a ripping sound and looked down…my pants were now ripped all the way to my hips.

"I told you I can't do it through the material…" he explained himself, "…don't worry, my first priority is putting your bone in the right place again."

'My first priority' he said, what about the second? I was wondering… my thoughts faded away once I felt his hands grabbing my leg between them. The friction, combined with the pressure his fingers were applying, made my skin burn and my head spin… His hands were getting higher and higher on my leg, I bit my lip, but I still couldn't stop the soft moan that came out of my throat. He stopped and looked at me, I blushed.

"You weren't supposed to enjoy this!" he said.

"I thought this was supposed to hurt too…" I said, my voice low and hoarse.

His fingers were cold but my skin was burning from his touch. My heart was beating fast…too fast…even I could hear it. He lowered his head towards mine, his cheek now touching mine…

"Do you want me to touch you somewhere else, Elena? If I move my hand up just a few more centimeters, I'll be touching you there…you know you want me to. My fingers will slide inside your wet core and you'll be pushing your hips forward…" his voice was a seductive whisper and he got me speechless for a moment.

"Damon, what the…aaahhh!" I felt the pain go from my leg all the way to my head and back, I can swear my mind blacked out from it.

"You should take it easy for a few days, no marathons for you, oh, and no more chair climbing! Next time you want something you can reach, just call for me." he said and removing his hands from my leg and my skin immediately missing his touch…

"What if I need something and you're not there at the moment?"

"There are these awesome devices called cell phones…" he said raising an eyebrow.

"But, what if I can't wait?"

"Then we can start on the phone, I'm open-minded!" he said smirking at me.

"Damon…" I cried.

"What, don't tell me you didn't notice where this conversation is going?"

I thought about it for a minute, re-playing out conversation in my mind, adding a new meaning to it and I blushed once I realized how it…hmm, sounded. I tried to stand up, but my leg had other plans and I almost felt again.

"Easy there!"

He placed one hand under my arms and the other on my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck for support. He slowly placed me on my feet and now my injured leg was resting between his legs. We were so close, he was taller than me, so I had to hold me head backwards to look at him. I should've probably let go, since I was now standing on my two feet, but I wasn't ready to pull back from the safety net just yet.

"Elena are you ok, what happened?" Stefan asked entering the kitchen.

I looked around and saw the chair on the floor and the box of cereals…the small little circles were spread all over the room. I realized I was still on Damon's arms when my eyes got to Stefan again and I saw his expression. I immediately pulled back and grabbed the edge of the sink to hold on to.

"It's not what it look like…" I started.

**N: **_So, what do you think? It's a mix between the one with the coffee in the kitchen and the one where Elena get's something in her eyes, lol…please review and tell me what you think! _


	10. Chapter 10

**N: **_So since I saw the spoilers and there will be another dance, this idea started playing in my head, so I put it on paper…hope you like it, enjoy!_

**Tequila shots**

I swallowed my forth…or was it fifth…anyway, who's counting and who cares how many shots of tequila I had…wait a minute…the last one was vodka, right? It felt good…I felt free. Every bad thought about Elijah, Klaus, Katherine…there were all just bad foggy memories in my head.

"Hello…what are you looking at, I'm right here?" I asked.

Stefan turned to face me. He looked concerned, but then again he always looked concerned…

"Damon just got outside with Caroline…this can't be good."

"I'm sure she likes Matt…"

"That's not the kind of bad I was referring to" he said. He took the glass from my hand and placed it a few inches away on the bar and I moaned in protest.

"Hey, I was working on that."

"I'm sure you were, but I think you had enough."

"Geez, Damon's right, you are a buzz-kill."

"You are going to thank me in the morning."

"How about you gave me my glass back and I'll thank you now?" I said smiling seductively.

"No, no, no. Now, how about you stay here and be a good girl and I'll run outside to see what's wrong with Damon and Caroline?"

I just nodded and rolled my eyes. Once I saw him disappear behind the exit door, I took back the glass from the bar and drank it all in one sip.

OUTSIDE

"Damon, what's wrong…where's Caroline? I've been looking for her and she's not answering her phone?"

"Since when do I keep track of Barbie's activities?"

"I saw her getting out with you Damon…"

"Oh, yeah, I went to walk Andie to her car, I don't know where Blondie is." Damon said, getting inside and Stefan followed him.

"Well then we have to find her Damon, it's not like her to disappear like that, something's wrong!"

"Oh, no, brother, there's no '_me'_ in '_we'. _I have an early meeting with the council and I need my beauty sleep. So you go sniff Blondie and I'll go home."

Just as he spoke, something caught his attention. Elena was dancing _alone_ in the middle of the dance-floor.

Stefan turned around to see what got his brother staring. He took him about two seconds to spot her. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Damon.

"She had a bit too much to fun with the tequila bottle… Can you please take her home and I'll look for Caroline?"

"Oh no, that's your mess right there."

"Damon, I can't look for Caroline and look after Elena in the same time…"

"Fine I'll drunky-sit, but you owe me!"

Stefan nodded and watched his brother making his way towards Elena.

I was spinning…no, the room was spinning…it was all so confusing. Everybody around me looked so darn funny. I let out a laud laugh, but before I had the chance to enjoy it, someone caught my arm.

"Stefan, I…I've been a good girl."

"I'm sure you were" at the words, I realized it wasn't Stefan, it was Damon.

"Damon…what…?"

"I'm here to take you home."

"But I don't _want_ to go home, I'm having fun…"

"Yeah, I can see that and I hate to ruin it, but I have to take you home."

"Oh, come one, lets do shots!" I said enthusiastically. I grabbed his hand and _tried_ to pull him after me towards the bar, but he stood still.

"Elena, let me put this in a different way. You are clearly drunk and I promised your boyfriend I'll take you home. Now do you want to walk to the car, like normal people, or you want me to carry you there? It's your choice, I don't mind either way."

One look at him was enough for me to figure out he wasn't joking, so I followed him.

We got to his car and he held the door for me as I got in. in a split second he was beside be in the driver seat, starting the engine. I was watching him with the corner of my eye. His serious expression made me laugh. My laugh sounded so funny that I started laughing ever harder…if I was on a bed I would've rolled from right to left in laughter.

"What's so funny…do I have something on my face?" he asked.

"Nope" I barely managed.

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Your face…" I started giggling, "…you're all so…serious. What happen to the fun Damon I use to know, the one that made me take a five minutes brake for the first time since I lost my parents, the one that helped me have fun when I didn't know the word fun anymore?"

"You know what; I was wondering the same thing…"

"One Stefan is more than enough, I don't need two…where is he, by the way?"

"He's looking for Barbie, seems that she's missing?"

"Who's this 'Barbie'?" I asked making quotation marks with my fingers in the air.

"Never mind, I think your officially drunk enough not to care anyway" he said rolling his eyes at me.

"Is she your new girlfriend? I thought you are going out with that noisy and ridiculously tall reporter…what was her name Annie, Amelia?"

"Andie…"

"Whatever, she's old…"

"I think I'm older."

"Don't think so…she looks over 150" I said in a whisper.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you jealous?" he asked.

"Nnnnooo…"

"We're home." He said and before I had time to protest that 'I did not want to be home' he opened the door and carried me inside the house. He was carefully placing me on the couch as I was staring at him.

"You have such pretty eyes…" I said, and he looked at me, he almost took my breath away. They were so mesmerizing especially from so close. I raised my head to his face and used me fingers to trace row on his jaw line, "you're beautiful…"

"You're drunk."

"You're making me nervous sometimes, you know that?"

"Really? I didn't know that. Why do I make you nervous?"

"I…I don't know…I look at you…and I… feel things…it tickles in my belly, but shh, don't tell anyone!" I said, pressing my index finger on his mouth. "You have very soft lips…" I said and unconsciously bit mine, "…I want to kiss you right now…but I can't…you're a bad, _bad_ vampire…oh and I have a boyfriend. You should stay away from me! Oh…my feet are killing me! Be happy you're a guy and you don't have to wear hills."

He smiled at me and unzipped me boot. He pulled it out easily, but the other one just won't follow. He had to pull harder and that made me lose my balance. The next thing I know, I was in top of him and his hands were on my back.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled, "…I think I'm a little tipsy."

"I couldn't find Ca…" Stefan stopped in the middle of the sentence.

I raised my head and watched Stefan stare at us. "Hey boyfriend…" I smiled at him, and then looked at the man underneath me, this must look bad, I was all over him. "…hm, this…it's not what it looks like…"

**N: **_So, what do you think of drunk Elena? If you like it I might do another one, this time only between her and Damon… Review and let me know! _


	11. Chapter 11

**N**: _So, that episode of 'looking through the journals' gave me an idea, this is the result…enjoy!_

_A big 'thank you' to Valerie, aka 2serendipity for proofreading this for me!_

**Tangled**

I was sitting on the couch, feet curled up under me and the 11th journal in my hands. Damon was sitting in an armchair beside me. I couldn't help but look at him out of the corner of my eye. He was so damn concentrated on his reading…completely absorbed by it. He licked his lips and for some odd reason I did the same. I decided that it was time to do some reading and returned my attention to the book.

After reading a page and a half, my eyes got stuck on him again…it's like they had a mind of their own and all that mind of theirs wanted to do was stare at him. He raised an eyebrow and I guessed he found something interesting. He did…; it was just not in the journal he was reading.

"Staring is not polite, miss Gilbert…" he said and I blushed slightly.

"I…I wasn't staring" I protested.

"Of course not, you were just watching me fixedly with your mouth open."

"Well, it's not my fault if you look all cute, concentrated like that…"

"You did NOT just call me 'cute'!"

He was looking at me with those hypnotic eyes of his.

"Ok…you look…adorable. How's that? Do you like it better than 'cute'? It's just…" I didn't wait for his answer, "…the way your brows meet in the middle of your face every time you read something you don't like…and the way you raise your eyebrow every time you read something that surprises you…I feel like…I'm reading it myself," I said, smiling.

"That has nothing, _nothing_ to do with the word 'cute'. That word does _not_ fit me. The word 'cute' doesn't go with the word 'fangs'. Or do I need to remind you that I DO have a pair of those?"

"No, thank you…I know you do, I haven't forgotten," I answered.

"Good, keep that in mind next time you feel like calling me fluffy names!"

"I'll do my best…for a moment there though…you looked…oh, forget about it! Did you find anything worth repeating in there?" I asked, immediately changing the subject.

I was looking at him, waiting for an answer…and praying it wouldn't be a question. I was about to tell him he looked very 'human' and I don't think he would've liked that…

"I remember Elijah asking about a place where some witches were burned alive. I found something here about that…but it's not clear."

I stood up, put the journal I was looking at on the table and walked towards him. I took a seat on the arm of the chair and placed my right arm on the edge, slowly bending over to look at the passage he was talking about.

"Where are you?" I asked. I was reading something about the weather, the sky being dark and all…

"Wait!" he said and started flipping the pages backwards. "Here, in the first paragraphs…" he said, pointing at the page.

The writing was blurry, so I had to bend even more over Damon to be able to read it…but I couldn't, I couldn't concentrate. The proximity between us made my heart rate go crazy.

"Are you ok?" he asked and I turned to face him. That was my first mistake. His blue irises fixated on mine and I felt like I was drowning in crystal clear water. The worse part though, was that it felt good…God, it felt so damn good, free and peaceful.

Soon his blue lasers changed target, sliding from my eyes to my mouth and reflexively I did the same. That, _that_ right there was my second mistake. His perfect lips were just a few inches away from my own. My imagination started to run wild…I licked my lips and he caught his bottom lip between his teeth. 'Oh, God help me!' I mumbled to myself as my mind was refusing to let go of that image. My mouth opened and I let out a weak breath. I felt my body warming up and alarm bells started going off in my head. I blinked a few times and got back to reality.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be fine?" I asked.

"Just…your heart…never mind…"

I knew what he was about to say… 'Your heartbeat's going faster than a rabbit's, which means that I make you nervous, which means that you feel something for me…there's something between us, there always has been' and I'll tell him that nothing's going on between us and he'll tell me I'm lying…and he'd be right. But thank God, he didn't go there. He let it go, so I did the same, returning my attention to the rusty page in the note-book in his hands.

Once I was done reading the first three paragraphs, I _tried_ to pull back and get up...but I _couldn't_. Something was holding me back. I pulled harder and I heard him say something.

"Woa there! You're going to break it if you keep pulling like that…," he said.

'Break…break what?' I asked, but not out loud. I looked down and I saw the chain of my necklace knotted around the last button of his shirt. He put the book on the couch and lifted his hands to his chest.

"You have to come closer; as long as you're pulling it, I can't detach it!"

I moved a few millimeters towards him and he rolled his eyes at me.

"What?" I asked.

"When I said _closer_, I meant _closer_."

"But…I can't…," I complained.

He caught my wrist and pulled me towards him and before I had time to realize what was happening, I was in his lap.

"See, that's closer."

"But Damon, that's not…"

"Elena, I won't bite, I promise. Now stay still and I'll get this fixed before you know it!" he ordered.

We were close…so close…too close. I could smell his cologne and it was making me dizzy. He smelled good…so good…too good. My whole body was tickling and a wet and warm sensation made its appearance between my legs. My body was actually hurting from being so close to him.

"Here you go, you're free again…," he said.

'Ha…like I could ever be _free_ of him…,'I thought

"Thank you," I mumbled.

"My pleasure," he said smiling and I smiled back. I wasn't even thinking about the fact that I was still in his lap. It felt too good, to natural to think about it.

"So, found anything interesting?" Stefan asked.

My eyes looked at the forgotten journals…one on the table, one on the couch…

I slowly removed myself from Damon's lap, careful not to touch him too much, not because I _didn't_ want to…but because I _did_ want to…

"This…it's not what it looks like…," I said, walking towards _my_ _boyfriend_.

**N: **_So…do you guys still like these stories? Review and let me know! _


	12. Chapter 12

**N: **_This is dedicated to those that wanted a cute and cuddly Delena…_

_Ps: For those that want 'more action' like kissing or… something else, it will NOT happen in this collection, so I suggest you go check out my other collection of one-shots for the action, it's called 'just a game'! Now to the good stuff, enjoy!_

**Falling asleep**

It was 3:30 am and I was still awake. I slowly got out of the bed and made my way towards the living room. Once I got to the bottom of the stairs I noticed the fire burning in the fireplace. I advanced slowly, and as I got to the middle of the room, I saw Damon sitting in an arm chair, with his usual glass of bourbon in his hand.

"Insomnia?" he asked.

"Kind of…too many things on my mind…"

"Welcome to my world!"

"You have trouble sleeping too?" I asked.

"I was never much of a sleeper, being a night predator and all, but lately I can barely sleep through an entire hour. I tend to wake up every ten minutes…"

"It's because of me, isn't it?" I asked carefully.

"You're putting way too much pressure on yourself. Not everything it's _your_ fault…"

"But this is my fault… You want to save _me_…you don't know how, you don't know if you can. Katherine's out of the tomb and you don't trust her. Instead of getting more witches on our side, we managed to kill two. Not to mention, you're afraid I'll go on another suicide mission."

"Would you?"

"I told you, I'll fight, but if it comes down to a choice between me and all of you…I think you know what my choice is going to be."

"You know I won't let anything happen to you, right?"

"What if it doesn't work? Then you will have died for nothing…"

"At least I know I tried. Better to die standing than live kneeling…"

"Now you're quoting others?"

"Why not…if they're right?"

"Oh, come on, Damon, you don't really believe that! Death brings you nothing…_nothing_!"

"And what does life bring you…pain, loss, betrayal, regret…thanks, but no thanks."

"Yes, it does…but it also brings you love, forgiveness, acceptance, loyalty, empathy, sacrifice…. You don't get all of this if you're dead."

"Tell me about it…," Damon replied.

"That's not what I meant."

"Well, I _am_ dead…"

"Technically," I said.

"I'm dead in many ways…"

"No, you're not."

"God, you're such an idealist, Elena. You see only what you want to see."

"There's nothing wrong with seeing the best in people."

"Yes there is. They end up disappointing you anyway…"

"You didn't disappoint me, Damon."

"Really? I killed your brother, Elena…"

There was a painful silence between us for a minute, before I found my words.

"I never said you were perfect…I never said you were flawless. I know who you are, Damon, and I accept you…all of you…the beast and the knight, the villain and the hero, the predator and the savior. I accept your bad side, and I'll always accept it, as long as _you_ accept your good one."

"How come you're so sure I even have a good side? How do you know that I'm not doing all of this, just to get what I want?"

"Because I've seen it, it's there, every time I look at you."

I took a few steps forward and went to lie down on the couch. A second later he was beside me, placing his head in my lap. Without thinking about it, I stretched out my hand and brushed a few dark strands of hair out of his face…touching his skin lightly with my fingertips. He looked up at me with those blue eyes that could either melt the North Pole or freeze the sun. Right now, they were in melting mode…they were melting my heart.

"So…," he started, "…you're saying that you care about me, even when I go around killing people?"

"I…" There was no point in denying it. There was ample proof to show that…no matter how bad he screwed up, I still cared about him…more than…more than I should. He got up from my lap and looked at me. We were still close, our shoulders touching slightly. "…I do. I don't like it and I really think you're better than that, but yeah, I still care about you. I'll always care about you…" I finished and he smiled at me. He did have a beautiful smile. And the way his eyes were sparkling when he was smiling…it gave me a warm sensation inside.

"I'll always care about you too," he said softly.

I slowly let my head drop onto his shoulder as I felt the natural periodic state of rest for mind and body finding me. He stretched his legs, finding a more comfortable position and my head fell from his shoulder to his chest.

I just realized how exhausted I was. I wanted to stand up and go back into Stefan's bedroom, but I literally couldn't move. I felt Damon's hand on my back, slowly moving up and down, creating a calming sensation…one I hadn't felt in a very long time…one that you feel when you're just a child in your mom's embrace. I could feel my body relax against his and my tense muscles loosen up. My heavy eyelids finally closed and with a light smile on my face, I felt asleep in his arms.

"Elena…" I heard a voice calling. I opened my eyes, blinking a few times to adjust my blurry vision. I looked at Damon, sleeping peacefully beside me…more like, underneath me. His arm wrapped around my waist…my hand under his neck and the other one on his chest. That's weird; I could swear I had heard someone calling my name. I looked up and immediately met Stefan's cold green gaze.

"What are you…" he started to say.

"Stefan…I couldn't sleep…it's not what it looks like…" I stammered, interrupting him.

**N: **_I really hope it's not a disappointment, I know there's not much action or thoughts, but I like letting the characters speak their minds a lot. I prefer to let the dialog going on between them reflect their feelings. Please, don't forget to review, it really helps and really gives me inspiration! _


	13. Chapter 13

**N: **_This one is dedicated to all of you who wanted another drunk Elena chapter. Here you go, enjoy!_

_Thank you, Valerie (2serendipity) for your beta work!_

**A scar…**

"What are you doing?" Damon asked.

I turned around and gave him a long stare.

"Well hello to you too!" I said.

"What are you doing?" he asked again, making me roll my eyes.

"What? Are you stuck on replay, now?" I asked.

He took a few steps in my direction and caught my hand, his blue eyes gazing into mine.

"You're drunk…" he said. He didn't sound pissed or disappointed, like 'you know who', he just sounded surprised.

"Shhh…don't yell, he's going to hear you!"

"Who's going to hear me? Where's Stefan and why are you drunk? Is that my favorite bourbon?"

I burst out laughing, and the 'what did I say?' look on his face didn't help…

"You're going to…you have to…repeat that and please…please, go one question at a time…so I can process!" I said.

"Ok, let's start with, where's Stefan?"

"Don't know. He was like: 'Elena…you're drunk!' and I was like: 'so what?' and he was like: 'let's get you some coffee!' and I was like: 'you're booooring'…and he said I needed a bath. Can you believe that?" I asked. He didn't answer, but he looked terribly amused. "Whatever, I said 'I don't need a bath, Stefan, I need Damon. Damon will know why I'm drunk, he'll understand me…he always does'" Damon's eyes were now wide open and watching me closely. "So I guess he just took off…" I said, making a weird sound, "…yeah, when I turned around, he wasn't there anymore," I said, pointing through the air at the place Stefan had been standing just minutes ago.

"Well, you don't have to worry about Stefan hearing us; he's not in the house anymore."

"Good…"

"Ok, so I know why you're drunk and I know how it makes you feel. It makes you feel like your problems have just disappeared. I think that you deserve to have a bit of fun…but, you'll be in pain in the morning."

"Thank you…see, I knew you'd understand, that's why I _love_ you…" Damon looked at me then, as if I'd just said 'I'm going to kill myself' and a few seconds after, I realized what I'd said. "I mean…_like_ you, I _like_ you…"

He walked over the liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink. He gave me a quick look before emptying the entire glass in one sip.

"Are you trying to catch up with me?" I asked, smiling.

"I'll have to drink _all_ the alcohol in this house to be _half_ as drunk as you are now," he said.

"Oh come on…you're…I'm not _that_ drunk…"

"Sure you're not…" he said, his sarcastic tone making me raise an eyebrow at him.

"Well then, you…" I stopped in the middle of the sentence as the song on the radio caught my attention. I immediately ran over and turned up the volume. "This song…remember this song? Our song…God, I love this song!" I said, looking at him.

"Of course I remember _this_ song…how could I not? It was our first and last dance together," He said.

"Let's do it again, only this time we'll skip the 'no touching' part!"

"I don't think that's…" he started, but I interrupted him.

"Don't tear me down…for all I need…give me something I can believe!" I started singing, slowly moving towards him.

I grabbed his hand, pulling him closer to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I could feel his hand on my back, going up and down in a ridiculously slow movement. My eyes found his and got lost in them. The feelings he was giving me by being so close were so strong I couldn't breathe…and I totally blamed it on the alcohol. He was making me feel like I was flying…

"You are…a wonderful dancer, you know that?" I asked and he smiled.

"So I've been told…"

He put both of his hands around my waist and I felt my feet leave the ground. He twirled me around for a few seconds… and when he put me down, I couldn't tell if I was still in a spinning mode or if it was the room that was spinning, but I knew I liked it and I was giggling, holding on to him so I wouldn't fall.

"You liked that, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes, l want to go again!" I said, like I was a kid begging for another ride in his favorite machine. "But first, we have to…wait for the room to stop spinning!"

He was holding me close…so close. My right leg fit perfectly between his…my head was on his chest…and my hands were on his shoulders and slowly slipping underneath his shirt.

"This feels…good…" I mumbled.

I perceived his lips on the top of my head and I smiled weakly. My palms were exploring the soft skin of his back, sliding lower and lower…when all of a sudden, I stopped. I took my hands from his neck and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you doing?" he asked me, clearly surprised.

"You…I have…you have…"

"You have, I have…what do _we_ have, and why exactly are you undressing me?"

Somehow I managed to unbutton his shirt all the way. I pulled it over his shoulders, a satisfied smile on my face.

"You…have a scar…" I started to say. I pulled his arm to force him to turn his back to me. To my surprise he didn't resist. "…here" I said and lightly touched the skin on his scapula.

"Oh, that…I almost forgot I had it. It's been a long time…"

"Did it hurt?" I asked.

"Like hell…"

"Sorry…So do you…hhhmm…have more?"

"Nope…not that I know of anyway," He answered with a smirk.

He suddenly pulled back and put his shirt back on. To my delight he left it unbuttoned, though.

"I have one in the same place," I said and unzipped my blouse.

"Elena…what are…I believe you, you don't have to…take that…"

"Too late…" I said, letting the top fall to my feet.

I could feel his intense gaze making its way from my neck, over my collarbones, to my chest, my breasts…where it lingered for a few seconds. I was wearing a bra of course, but that didn't stop those blue lasers of his from seeing right through it. The thing was that, his intense look didn't really bother me…on the contrary… it gave me a…made me all…no, no, no, I shouldn't…bad, _bad_ Elena!

I turned my back to him and pulled the strap of my bra down.

"Elena, you shouldn't…" he started, but he stopped a moment later.

He came closer to me and now he was the one walking his hands over my burning skin.

"How did…"

"In the water, there was an iron fence in the water…I didn't see it. I didn't even notice I was hurt until my brother screamed that there was blood in the water," I said. It was not a very happy memory, but the thought of it made me smile anyway.

"Did it hurt?"

"Not at first… but when my father cleaned it, it hurt like hell and I was…" I stopped and let out a moan as he moved his hand lower on my spinal cord.

"Well, she's drunk… but what's your excuse?" Stefan asked.

I turned around. The look on Stefan's face made me start to snicker.

"You think…it's not…what it looks like…"

**N: **_There you go, another 'drunk Elena' chapter, just like you asked. So if you liked it, hated it… review and let me know! _


	14. Chapter 14

**N: **_So the last episode inspired this, hope you enjoy!_

_Thank you Valerie (2serendipity) for correcting this for me!_

_This is dedicated to Jtwsnw20, she wanted one made on Damon's POV, I really hope it lives up to your expectations honey!_

**Dance with me!**

I was sitting at the bar…it was not like I would ever be anywhere else! I was watching her dance with my brother. She looked absolutely beautiful. The V- neck of her dress made her chest look so fucking perfect…and her collarbones…I always had a thing for that particular part of a woman's body. My brother twirled her around and our eyes met for a few seconds; she smiled with the corner of her mouth and before I got the chance to do the same, the song ended and she let go of Stefan, giving him a small kiss.

I looked over at Bonnie and Jeremy for a second and when I turned my attention back, she was making her way towards me. I wasn't ready for the pity talk, so I pretended I didn't see her and went outside.

"Are you running from me, Salvatore?"

"Are you chasing me, Gilbert?"

She was holding the entrance door, leaning against it, watching me with her big brown eyes.

"Well, I was expecting you to be a gentleman and ask me to dance, but since you didn't… I decided to do that instead," she said and smiled at me. She had the most amazing smile…

"You can't really blame me for not asking you…I still remember the last time I tried that…"

"You were an ass back then."

"I'm still the same person."

"No, you're not."

"Yeah, yeah…spare me the speech!"

"I wasn't going for the speech…"

I rolled my eyes at her, "Of course not…" I said sarcastically and she raised an eyebrow.

"So…are you…going to…ask me to dance?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"I'm not going back in there…to many kids…" I said.

She let go of the door and headed my way.

"I guess we'll have to do it here then."

"Are you serious?" Was she serious? She wanted to dance with _me_ outside…in the school yard? A whole new sensation burned inside of my chest and scared the hell out of me. She grabbed my hand and lightly pulled me towards her.

"Are you scared?" she asked me in a whisper.

"I don't _get_ scared…"

"Liar…"

I looked down, knowing she was right. I did get scared. I was scared I was going to lose her…and she was not even mine to lose…. I looked at her small hand, perfectly fitting into mine. He fingers curled up with my own…

"Fine, I'll dance with you; just remember that _you_ asked for it!" I said.

I pulled her against my chest, then pushed her forward and spun her round and round. She giggled like a little girl, music to my sensitive ears. She looked like she enjoyed it. She looked happy.

"I haven't seen you smile like this since Georgia," I said.

"I know…" she answered in a weak voice.

"I'm glad I can still make you smile like that.…"

"Well…yeah…it's kind of weird…" she stopped in the middle of the sentence, like her words got stuck in her throat.

"What's weird?" I pushed.

"Hmm…it's just that…when…well you…"

I watched her carefully as she was trying to put her words together. I wondered what could be so difficult for her to say…

She bit her bottom lip and I found that gesture looked more than sexy on her. I was thinking that there was nothing more that I wanted now than to kiss her. Of course I knew it was wrong…but I couldn't help it. She was just so beautiful…. I would start from the corner of her perfect mouth, and then I'd pass the tip of my tongue between her lips, making her open them. I'd brush her hair behind her ear with my fingers, so it wouldn't get in my way. I'd pass my index finger down her neck, and then back up, under her chin, slightly pushing her head backwards. That would give me better access to her delicious mouth. Her lips would be soft and sweet…I'd take her lower one between my own and suck on it, then bite her softly, pulling it down. Her mouth would now be perfectly opened and my tongue would slide inside, caressing hers. Her small fingers would find their way in my hair and pull me closer as she'd kiss me back…

"…every time"

I blinked a few times…I couldn't believe I didn't hear a word she said.

"What did you just say?" I asked.

"Ok, now you're just being…_you,_" she protested.

"No, really, I didn't hear what you said…I wasn't…here…" I said.

"I said that…my senses go all crazy when you're around…I go from one emotion to another, from sad to happy from calm to angry…and it's like that, every time."

"Oh…" was all I said. I felt like an idiot: being alive for over 164 years, attending more than 10 colleges and universities, speaking 5 languages … and I couldn't find a damn word to say to her! It was just that…I didn't know what to do with what she just said. She looked towards the door and I thought she wanted to leave…but she surprised me, like she always did...

"I love, _love_ this song," she said.

I looked at her and smiled as the song 'Imagine' by John Lennon played in my ears. I liked that song too. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me…so close that our bodies were touching, everywhere.

I expected her to pull back, keep her distance, but she didn't. She pushed her body into mine and her hands found their way around my neck. Her head leaned against my chest.

"Do you ever get scared?" she asked.

"Yes…"

"What are you afraid of?"

I draw in an unnecessary breath, and then let it out easily.

"I'm afraid that…that something might happen to you…" I finally said.

She raised her head and looked at me, directly into my eyes…into my soul.

"I'm afraid I'm going to lose you…" I said again.

"Damon…you're not going to lose me, I promise."

"You told me once that I'd lost you forever…"

"We both know that was a lie. You'll never lose me…I would never take you out of my life…I wouldn't know how…"

If she pushed the 'friend' word down my throat again I swore I'd snap. But she didn't… she didn't say anything. She just got on her tip-toes and buried her cold little nose in the crook of my neck. We were not dancing anymore; we were not even moving…we just held each other. I didn't know who was consoling who, I just knew it felt good and I never wanted to let go.

"Elena, here you are…" I heard my brother's voice.

I felt her letting go and pulling back slowly. She grabbed my head and squeezed it before letting go and walking towards my brother.

"What's this all about?"

"Oh, it's not what it looks like…" I heard her answer.

**N: **_Here you go, what do you think? Please, review and tell me! _


	15. Chapter 15

**N**: _I'm sorry it took so long for a new update; other ideas got the best of me. Hope it was worth the wait, enjoy!_

_This goes special for __**morvamp**__, since it's her idea, thank you for the idea, honey! I really hope I didn't disappoint you._

_Also thank you to Valerie (2serendipity) for correcting this for me! _

**A flat tire**

I stormed out of the house at the same time as Stefan; he immediately disappeared into the forest. He had to go hunting. I walked over to my car and stopped just a few steps in front of it. I just stood there, staring at the flat tire for a few minutes (yes, I do mean minutes). I can't believe that actually happened; I had a flat tire. 'Damn it!' I cursed under my breath. I had to go back into the house and ask Damon of all people to help me.

I got back inside and started yelling for him: "Damon…"

"What? What happened? Did our furry friends finally unite to take down Stefan?" he asked, descending the stairs.

"I…hmmm, I need help," I said shyly.

"Damn…hey, a guy can hope, right?" he asked and came closer. "So, what can I do for you, Miss Gilbert?" his usual smirk appeared on his face and there was that glow in his eyes…like a cat that just knows the mouse has no way out.

"I have a flat tire," I said and he started laughing.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah; well, excuse me if I didn't get kidnapped by vampires or something like that. It's just something as boring as a flat tire."

"Hey, you're the independent one," he said, raising his hands.

"Are you going to help me or should I call the insurance company?"

"Like I have a choice… You know I just can't pass up the opportunity to save a 'damsel in distress'," he said and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Hmmm…" I cleared my voice, "…what are you doing?" I asked.

"This shirt costs more than you're excuse for a car, I am NOT ruing it," he answered and took his shirt off. He placed it on the arm-chair and turned back to face me.

"Do you want to change the tire or stay here and stare at me? Either work just fine for me, just so you know."

I blinked a few times and gave myself a mental slap, to pull myself out of the trance his body got me into. I tried to look away but I just couldn't…he looked so…what was I saying? No, wait, what was _he_ saying?

'Come on, Elena, pull yourself together, it's just a body…but such a perfect body…' That's so not the point!

"Yes, the…I want to change the tire. So…outside," I said. Of course, you goof; the car can't be _in_ the house.

"Yeah, figured that much," he replied.

Of course he had to comment …

We both went outside. He looked at the tire for a second, then he turned to face me.

"Do you have a new one?" he asked.

"Yes, in the back," I answered and opened the trunk.

He lifted out the tire like it weighed nothing more than a feather and placed it beside the flat one.

As he stepped away from the trunk, I started looking inside the few boxes I had in there.

"It has to be in here somewhere," I said talking to myself.

"What are you looking for?" he asked and came up next to me.

"The crick to lift the car."

"No need for that," he said and closed the trunk. "Well, first we have to take out the flat one!" he said and I nodded, like I was agreeing with some monumental discovery.

"I'm glad you agree with me. Have you ever changed a tire before?" he asked.

"I watched my father do it a few times. But, no, I never changed one myself," I answered.

"It's not a big deal. I'll take the screws out and lift the car; all you have to do is pull the tire out and replace it with the good one, ok?"

"Ok, I can do that."

He lowered himself to reach the tire. As he stretched out his hand, every single muscle in his body tensed up. He looked so…'no, no, don't say it!' well, I could stop myself from saying the words, but I couldn't stop myself from thinking that shirtless Damon Salvatore, hankered down next to a car, changing a flat tire, looked pretty damn HOT.

I didn't have much time to contemplate the alluring image in front of me as he stood up. "Your turn," he said and got in front of the car. He grabbed the edge of it with one hand and lifted it up.

I found myself biting my bottom lip at the image. His abs contracted, revealing his six-pack….

A man with a perfect body was good to look at, a man with a perfect body _literally_ holding up a car…I just had to take a minute and enjoy the view.

I wasn't doing anything bad. I wasn't cheating on Stefan, I loved Stefan…I wasn't a liar… but I wasn't blind either.

"Whenever you're ready!" he mocked me. His sarcastic tone brought me back to reality.

I looked at him and the smirk on his face let me know that he knew exactly what I was thinking. The thought made me blush slightly.

"I'm ready," I mumbled.

I bent over and pulled on the tire as hard as I could. It was stuck for all I could tell…one last push and I finally managed to take it out. I also managed to fall backwards.

Damon used his free hand to place the other tire in the old one's place, put the car down and came to me. He placed his hand in front of me and I placed mine in his.

"Come on, up you go!" he said and pulled me up.

He was close to me, his hand still holding mine, his thumb going in circles on my wrist and his eyes gazing into mine. All that made my heartbeat go crazy.

"Are you ok?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

'I'll be fine as soon as you stop looking at me like that so I would be able to look away from you' of course I didn't say that out loud, I never do.

"I'm fine, thank you," I murmured.

I smiled to assure him I was ok and he smiled back. He had a beautiful smile…too bad he only smiled about once a year.

"Am I missing something?" I heard Stefan ask.

I withdrew my hand from Damon's like it had burned me and turned around.

"It's not what it looks like…"

**N**: _Here you go, hope you liked it, review and let me know! _


	16. Chapter 16

**N**: _So, I was a bit disappointed by the few reviews I got for the last one. I guess you guys got bored with this story, lol. Don't worry I have another two chapters and then the last one (it's already written)._

_Another one that goes especially for__** morevamp**__, yeah, it's her idea again; I just wrote it, hope she'll like what I did with it!_

_Thank you Valerie (2serendipity) for proofreading this and so quick! _

**An expert opinion**

I got to the Boarding house and went straight up the stairs. I didn't call for Stefan; I knew he wasn't home.

"Damon…" I yelled his name a few times, but got no answer.

I pushed the door of his bedroom open and went inside. I looked around; it was empty. There was an open book on the bed. I walked to the bed and grabbed the book. 'Gone with the wind', I smiled. Not something I would've pictured Damon reading.

"Stop laughing, it's one of my favorites," he said, his low and confident voice filling the room.

I turned around to face him. Big mistake…. He was wearing a pair of dark-low-rise jeans and a towel around his neck. Yes, no shirt again; he seems to never wear a shirt whenever I was around and Stefan wasn't. But then again, I was the one intruding in his bedroom, so I supposed he had the right to.

His hair was still a bit wet, which made it look even darker than usual. It was messy, probably because he towel-dried it, making it look even more messed up than usual. His cheeks held a touch of pink, probably from the hot water he'd used, making his face look even more perfect than usual. He looked so innocent, so childish, so…hhhmmm, human.

I was just standing there, his book still in my hand, staring at him (literally staring). I didn't even realize my mouth was open, until he told me so.

"I'd say close your mouth or you'll catch flies, but your mouth is open wide enough to fit a helicopter in it…" he said, smirking.

I hated that smirk; why? Because it looked so damn perfect on his face and it made me feel weak in my knees.

"Oh, get over yourself already!" I said, rolling my eyes at him, "I need your help."

"It's that so? And how exactly may I help you, Miss Gilbert?" he asked, his voice sweet enough to cause an acute attack of diabetes.

"Well, tomorrow is Caroline's 18th birthday and I have my eyes on a cute top; I need your _expert_ opinion on it."

"Since when am I an expert on women's clothing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Since you actually _have_ a fashion sense…"

"Oh, so you admit I'm a better dresser than my brother?"

"Stefan's keeping Caroline busy."

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"You should put on a shirt!" I suggested.

"Why? Because you can't keep your eyes off me?"

'Hell yeah!' I said to myself.

"No, it's because I'm not going shopping with you in your shirtless condition."

"Why not?"

"Damon!" I yelled.

"Elena!" he returned and I gave him a murderous stare. "Fine, I'll put on a shirt," he gave in, picking up one from his impressive collection. "You want to button it up for me?" he asked.

God help me! I thought, as I was actually tempted to do just that for a second. It was a simple gray shirt, but it looked absolutely _amazing_ on him.

"I think you can handle that one yourself. I'll wait for you downstairs," I said and made my way towards the entrance-hall.

I didn't get there though. He jumped in front of me as I got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Ha, I'm faster," he teased.

"God, you scared me!" I mumbled, raising my hand to my chest.

"Good thing I still got it!"

I rolled my eyes and pulled my car keys from my pocket.

"No, no, no. I'm driving, baby!"

"Fine," I said, ignoring the fact that he just called me 'baby'. I didn't dare argue with him. Do you have any idea how hard it is to argue with Damon Salvatore…and how pointless?

"So where are we going?" he asked once we were seated in his car.

"To the Mall," I answered.

"You call that thing 'a Mall'?" he asked, laughing.

"Well, I know it's not big, but…"

"Not big? It has 5 stores and two of them are toy-stores."

"That's not the point."

"That's exactly the point. Eight years ago I was at a Mall in London, took me ten full minutes to make the tour at vampire speed."

"Hmm, wow…"

"Yeah, they have more than 200 stores under the same roof."

"That sounds like fun."

"It could be. I should take you there one day."

"I would like that."

For a moment there, we were both just laughing like two excited kids. I cleared my throat and told him to drive us to _this_ Mall, until we got to go to the one in London.

In less than ten minutes we were inside the store.

"So, which one is that so called 'cute' top you saw for Caroline, cause until now, I haven't seen anything I remotely like!"

"It's a special one, wait!"

I walked over to the case and coughed loudly to get the cashier's attention.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the girl asked with a fake smile.

"Hey, I'm here to see Diane. Just tell her Elena Gilbert is here!" I said and the girl disappeared for a moment and came back with Diane.

"Hello sweetie. Here's what you asked me for," she said, handing me the article of clothing I'd been waiting for. "So, that is the famous Stefan?" she asked, pointing towards Damon. He was just a few meters away, leaning against a wall, his right leg slightly bent and his hands crossed over his chest. "I was expecting something…I don't know, cute; but he is hot as hell!" Diane said, studying Damon.

"Yeah, he is…" I said, not realizing that, firstly, I'd just admitted Damon was hot and secondly, that I hadn't corrected her when she assumed Damon was Stefan…as in my boyfriend….

"I would like to try this on for him," I said.

"Of course you would. Come with me, I'll show you to the changing room," she said, smiling.

I got inside and took off my green t-shirt. I put on the new top; thank God I was the same size as Caroline. I got out and started twirling under Damon's inspecting gaze.

"Well…" he started, "…you have my approval if that's what you've been looking for." He said and smiled at me – a real smile.

"Yes, your approval is what I was looking for. Let me go change and we can go to the jewelry store," I said, turning around.

"Wait, did you just say jewelry store?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes, there's something I have to pick up from there."

"Oh…ok!"

Ten minutes later I was talking to the jeweler.

"I'm here to pick up a pair of earrings. They're on wait under the name of Bonnie Bennett," I said and the man smiled as he recognized the name.

"I'll get them in a moment, Miss Bennett," he said and disappeared through the back door.

I turned around and literally bumped into Damon.

"I want you to try something on for me!" he said without any hesitation.

"Turn around?" he asked, and I did as told. "Could you pull your hair up, please?"

I pulled my hair all up on top of my head, holding it there.

I looked down and saw his hands go around my neck, leaving a shiny chain behind. His hands touched the back of my neck and a shiver went through my entire body. I tried pretending it didn't happen, but….

"I felt that…" he whispered in my ear.

I raised my eyes and found our reflection in the mirror in front of us. It was framing us perfectly from the waist up. He took one hand away, letting a beautiful locket fall between my breasts. It had the exact same color as his eyes…silver-blue….

"You like it?" he asked.

"It's … beautiful…" I murmured.

"It's a very rare stone; it took me a while to find it. I was going to wait for your birthday next month, but since we're here and Katherine took yours," He shrugged, "It has vervain under the stone."

Before I had time to think about what I was doing, I turned around. I stood on my tiptoes, crossed my arms around his neck and kissed him, just a few inches away from his lips.

When I pulled back, I saw Stefan staring at me, a couple of steps away.

I took a step back and instinctively, my fingers curled around the small locket resting on my chest.

"Stefan…it's not what it looks like…."

**N**: _Here you go, hope you'll liked this one, review and let me know! _


	17. Chapter 17

**N**: _Not much to tell about this chapter, just that it will be a bit more sentimental than the last ones. I play piano myself but for those who don't, I didn't get into details like tempos and stuff like that. Hope you will enjoy it!_

_Thank you to my dear beta Valerie (2serendipity) for her work on this!_

**Sing me a lullaby!**

I was looking at the geometrical figure in front of me. It looked wrong…so _wrong_. It was supposed to match the one in the book, but it wasn't even close. 'But what did I do wrong?' I asked myself. I had followed the instructions….

"That looks _bad_," he said.

I turned my head and immediately met his blue gaze.

"Easy for you to say…" I mumbled.

"Oh, come on! It's not _that_ difficult. I could do it in less than a minute," he said and that sexy smirk appeared on his face. Wait; did I just say 'sexy'? No, no, no, I did _not_ say that. But it really looked sexy; don't go there, Elena!

"Well, why don't _you_ do it then?" I asked, pushing my notebook in his direction.

"And what do I get in return if I get it right?" he asked smiling.

"Hmm…" I placed my hands under my chin and looked at him pensively, "You get to know that you were right and I was wrong," I said, a happy smile on my face for finding the perfect solution.

"Nah, I know I'm right anyway," he returned and pushed the book back to my side.

"You get to help a friend," I said, sliding the book over to his side again.

"You are _not_ pulling the friendship card with me over this!" He protested, returning the book to me.

We probably looked like two kids squabbling over their homework, but I assure you, playing games with Damon Salvatore was _never_ innocent. I knew my next line would get me in trouble, but I said it anyway, "Well, what do you want then?"

I couldn't believe I just asked Damon what he wanted from me for drawing a stupid figure. His eyes started to sparkle more than usual and I knew that I was in trouble.

"Don't you even _think_ about…whatever it is you're thinking," I shouted.

"Buzz-kill…" he complained.

He looked like a kid who's just found out that there will be no dessert after dinner.

"If you're capable of thinking of something decent, I'll do it, at least if you get the figure right …"

"Which I will," he announced, interrupting me.

"We'll see about that."

"I always get it right," he said and winked at me.

"Have you _ever_ heard of something called 'modesty'?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Nah… what good is that? …"

He grabbed the paper and put it in front of him. Before I got the chance to even think about what he was doing, he pushed it back to me.

"All done," he announced with a proud expression on his face. "Go ahead, check it out; see how _perfect_ it is!"

I looked down at the page and as much as I hated to admit, it was perfect; like he had done it on a computer.

"Well, it looks good," I said hesitantly.

"You'll have to do better than that to feed my ego!"

"I think your ego is already over-fed."

"It's not my fault I'm awesome; I was born this way."

"Fine, Mr. Awesome, you got it right, _very_ right. What do you want?"

"I want you to do a song for me!" he said.

"Excuse me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_Not_ vocally, I heard you doing that in the shower… and it wasn't pretty!" I blushed when he mentioned the word shower. "I want you to play something on the piano for me, anything you want, except twinkle- twinkle little star," he said and I smiled, remembering that song.

"How did you…"

"I overheard you talking to Jenna about the big piano that no one uses anymore and I happen to agree with your aunt. Even if your mother taught you how to play, you could still enjoy it even if she's not physically here anymore. Might even help you feel closer to her."

"What if it will only make me miss her more?" I asked.

"Sometimes pain is all we have…" he said, his voice sounding sad.

"Damon…" I started, but he cut me off.

I wanted to tell him that it was not about the pain, it was _never_ about the pain…it was _despite_ of it.

"Missing them keeps their memory alive; it keeps them close to you."

"I'm just afraid it won't be the same."

"Of course it won't be the same, but different doesn't always mean worse," he said and stood up.

He came to stand in front of me and offered me his hand. I only hesitated for a second before placing my hand in his, my warm fingers curling around his cold ones. He silently led me to a room in the house I'd never been into before. It was empty except for the huge piano in the middle of it.

"I didn't even know you had one," I mumbled, surprised.

"I bought it myself," he said. "Take a seat!" He pushed and I let myself fall on the bench.

I massaged my fingers and played 'jingle bells' for a few moments, then stopped and looked at him.

"You have to keep in mind that it's been a while since I've done this!"

"I will, don't worry, you'll do great. This is like riding a bike; you never forget it."

"I was never really very good at it and the piece I want to play for you is not easy…" I said and stopped him when he tried to reply, "I'll do my best," I said and started playing the beautiful 'Für Elise' by Beethoven. After about two minutes I stopped and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know the last part; my mom didn't get to teach me…" I said by way of apology.

"You know the hardest part already. Move over and I'll teach you the rest!" he said and before I had the chance to say anything, he was seated behind me. I was now sitting between his legs and his arms were around me.

"Are you more comfortable with letters or notes?" he asked, his lips so close to my ear that I could feel them and his cold breath was caressing the back of my neck.

"Le…letters," I whispered back.

"Ok then, give me your hand and let me guide you!" he said and I was sure that if he told me right now to jump off a cliff, I would've done it without thinking twice about it.

"Can you please relax? I'm not going to bite you." he said and him using the word 'bite' only made it worse. He was so close, _dangerously_ close, my back was touching his chest _everywhere_, and it felt…damn, it felt good. His breath still on the back of my neck, giving me chills at his every exhale; and his mouth was so close; when he talked I could feel his lips on the tip of my ear. Both his hands covered both _my_ hands; his hands were cold and soft and strong….

"Here you two a…" Stefan stopped in the middle of the sentence and just stared at us.

"It's not what it looks like…" I started, not knowing what exactly it looked like. I sure as hell knew what it felt like...

**N**: _Here you go, one more to go, and then you'll have the last chapter. Hope you liked it, review and let me know! _


	18. Chapter 18

**N**: _Again, the idea belongs to my friend Morgan (__**morevamp**__), I just wrote it for her and I hope she will like it, enjoy!_

_Not my best work, but I hope it's not THAT bad…_

_Thank you Valerie (2serendipity) for beta-reading this for me!_

**Movie night**

"Hey," I whispered, entering the room. "What are you doing?"

"I'm watching TV…" he answered absently.

"But…it's off…" I said confused, looking at the black screen.

"It's still a TV and I'm watching it."

"Haha, very funny! Maybe you can turn it on so we can watch a movie or something?" I asked.

"Well, well; if it isn't the 'take pity on Damon' day," he mocked, giving me a cold stare.

"That's not fair," I protested.

It really wasn't fair. I knew I hadn't been telling him that, but I loved spending time with him. I felt good, safe and comfortable in his company. He knew how to make me smile…when we weren't fighting, that is. I would never admit it to anyone, but I even liked fighting with him!

"Fine, I'll take the pity; I'm not in an arguing mode today. I'll turn on the TV, but we're watching the movie I want," he said.

"First of all, it's not pity, I actually enjoy spending time with you when you're not acting like a first-class ass; and secondly, what movie _do_ you want to watch?"

"Fight club," he answered and passed right beside me, stopping in front of the TV. He took something out of the drawer and went back to his over-sized bed, seating himself in the middle of it.

"I read the book actually," I said, "It's about a crazy guy with split personalities," I sat down gingerly on the edge of his bed.

"It's more than that…" he stopped in the middle of his sentence and started pushing the buttons of the remote as if they had done some pretty bad things.

"What's wrong?" I asked when I heard him curse under his breath.

"The stupid movie doesn't work on my stupid DVD-reader," he answered, obviously upset.

"We could always watch it on the one in the living-room," I suggested.

"Yes, we could do that. It's not as comfortable as my bed, but it will do."

**Living-room ten minutes later**

"I've read the book too, by the way. I want to see if the movie lives up to my expectations," he said while he was inserting the disc into the DVD-reader.

I took a seat on the couch and as soon as everything had been set, he joined me, extending his arm on starching his hand over the backrest of the couch. I let my head fall back so it was resting comfortably on his shoulder. I didn't even think about the gesture; that's how familiar it felt.

"Brad Pitt stars in this movie," he said.

"Ok…"

"Ok? That's it? Aren't all the girls of your generation 'in love' with the guy?" he asked and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You live in the past, Damon! Brad Pitt is more like my mom's generation…I'm all about Chance Crawford," I said, smiling.

"The dude's a kid!"

"And I am like…50 now…You're right, what was I thinking?" I asked mockingly.

"Well, aren't _you_ a girl…" he said sarcastically.

"Well, didn't _you_ just make the discovery of the century…" I returned.

I looked back at the screen just in time to see the main character appear on it.

"His name's Jack, right?" I asked Damon.

"Whose name?"

"My pet fish's name…" I mocked, "The guy in the book, well, movie, who else?"

"Oh. Aren't you a real genius for figuring that out," he said, winking at me and I didn't know if he was being sarcastic or if he was complimenting me.

We talked about the novel for another few minutes, before a comfortable silence settled among us.

After about half an hour I told him that the lines from the movie were the same ones from the book. "Well, the book had some great lines," was all he said.

Somehow his fingers got tangled in my hair and they were now massaging my scalp.

I realized that I had just moaned in pure satisfaction because he had found a sensitive spot. Right at that moment, he stopped and gazed at me, his look making me bite my lip nervously.

Neither one of us said anything. We were too busy pretending that my hand wasn't nonchalantly caressing his abs and that his eyes weren't stuck on my décolleté.

I was pretending that my heart wasn't beating faster at his every touch and he was pretending not to hear it. We were both just pretending…nothing wrong with that, right?

I looked down at my leg just in time to notice a big – ok, maybe it wasn't _that_ big – spider making his way up my leg.

I don't actually know how I did it, but I literally jumped from where I was sitting and ended up precisely in Damon's lap.

"What? What's happened? Why are you screaming?" he asked, looking all concerned and confused.

"A sp…a spider…on my…leg…please get it off!" I yelled and I heard him exhale in relief that it wasn't something catastrophic.

He caught my hands, forcing me to stop screaming.

"Elena, look at me!" he ordered and I did as told.

"You don't get it! I'm terrified of spiders…I can't…it was walking…with all his legs…so many legs…"

"It's ok, it's off your leg, I promise," he said in a calming voice.

"It was on my leg…"

"I told you it's not on your leg anymore," he said. As if he wanted to prove it, he placed his hand on my leg and let it slide down south, slowly, his smooth touch leaving a burning trail behind.

As soon as his fingers touched – just barely - the sensitive part on the back of my knee, I let out a guttural moan, which made him stop and stare at me.

I was in on his lap, his right hand was on my leg, his other hand was on my waist and my arms were around his neck. We kept staring at each other and I was wondering if he was able to read the lust in my eyes…or feel it. My body was pressed against his hard (and really perfect) chest. I opened my mouth to say something, _anything_, to make him stop watching me like that…because he was making me feel things…things I shouldn't have been feeling…things that were making me blush.

"You…" was all I let out before Stefan walked into the room.

I immediately jumped off Damon's lap and started to re-arrange my clothes nervously.

"Stefan…it's not what it looks like…"

I stopped. What could I say? 'Stefan, a spider pushed me into Damon's lap and put my arms around his neck… it also turned me on…' that sounded just about a notch above crazy.

**N**: _So, I don't know if you guys know the movie, but I just read the book 'fight club' and it was insane but pretty good. _

_I know the next chapter was supposed to be the last, but there will be one more before the big end, please don't hate me!_

_Don't forget to review! _


	19. Chapter 19

**N**_: So, this is an extra chapter especially dedicated to everybody that was hit by the endless tornados in the US. An idea by my friend, jtwsnw20, I hope I'm not disappointing her, enjoy!_

_As always, a big thank you goes to Valerie (2serendipity) for her amazing beta work!_

**Summer's here**

I was at the Boarding House – where else would I be – sitting in a chair and looking out of the window. The sky was perfectly blue, reminding me of my father's eyes, not a single cloud ruining its perfection. The sun was shining in all its glory in the right corner of the window, making the glass sparkle.

Stefan and Bonnie were on a trip in a town nearby to meet with Lucy and I was stuck here, alone. Ok, maybe not alone, Damon was here, I thought….

"We should get you outside, you're starting to turn yellow," he said.

Yes, Damon _was_ here.

I turned around to look at him. He was wearing his usual dark gray low-rise jeans, but instead of his usual black shirt, he was now wearing a white t-shirt, so tight that it was enshrouding him like a second skin. I'd always thought his black shirts looked good on him, but this, this t-shirt looked _amazing_. The damned thing was accentuating every muscle on his upper body and every pack on his abs. He looked like one of those guys you find on the cover of a girls' magazine, only _better_. He was keeping me there, with my mouth open and my eyes popping out of my head.

"You are more than welcome to take this stud out for a walk if you want to!" he said, smirking at me.

"I might take you up on that offer," I said tilting my head to one side.

"You do? I wasn't expecting that."

"Are you backing down, Salvatore?" I asked, smiling sweetly at him.

"No way! Just do me a favor, since we're taking a 'time out', please put on a sexy sun-dress and no high heels! Carrying you because your feet hurt is so not on my 'to do' list today!"

"Fine, but you'll have to drive me home; everything I have here is either black or dirty."

"Well, what are you waiting for then?" he asked, already opening the front door.

**Elena's house **

"Come on, Elena, what are you doing in there? Are you _making_ that dress yourself? There will be no sun left by the time you get out there…" I heard Damon's impatient voice from the other side of the door.

I looked in the mirror, inspecting my outfit. I went for a sun-dress, like he'd suggested. It was pale yellow, not to short, just above my knees, but with a very low V-neck. It had a huge tulip in the middle, its petals ending on my chest. It was making my breasts look amazing and I wanted the sun to get in there. The spaghetti straps were barely noticeable on my shoulders. I was wearing flat white sandals and a pair of tear-shaped earrings.

I took a deep breath and got out of the bathroom. The look on his face when he saw me made me blush. It felt as though his blue gaze was passing right through the thin material of my dress, burning my flesh.

"Is this a good stare or a bad one?" I asked.

"It's a stare of the highest class," he answered and I smiled.

"Thank you," I mumbled, "So, where are we going?"

"Oh, we're going to eat the best pizza Mystic Falls can provide. They make oversized slices so we're going to use our hands and get sauce all over our faces," he said, getting in the car.

We arrived at the restaurant twenty minutes later. He opened the car-door for me, helping me out. He grabbed my hand and his fingers curled around my own. I should've probably pulled away or said something, but I didn't. We were in our time-out after all, right?

The owner himself prepared our pizza, he seemed to be friends with Damon and I couldn't keep a surprised look from appearing on my face.

"Oh come on, Elena, I can be _very_ friendly when I'm not hungry," he said, giving me a suggestive look and I rolled my eyes at him.

Damon was right though, the pizza was the best I'd ever tasted and the slices were huge. I moaned at the explosion of flavors in my mouth and Damon gave me an 'I told you so' look.

"I knew you would appreciate Tony's culinary skills," he said.

An hour later I convinced Damon to drink his first smoothie, but he didn't get the appeal.

"It's frozen juice," he said.

"Yeah, well, that's the point."

"What point? Can't you just drink a cold soda?" he asked.

"No, because that would defeat the purpose."

"And the purpose is to drink ice?"

"No…you don't get it," I complained and he started laughing. I'd never seen him laugh like that; he was beautiful doing it.

"You kids and your frozen everything…" he mocked and I gave him a glance as cold as the smoothie in my hand.

I turned around, prepared to walk to the car, but he stopped me.

"There's one last place I want us to go and one last thing to do before we get you home" he said.

"What's that?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Eat a ridiculously big ice-cream with a totally weird flavor while we walk through the port."

"The port? Why there?"

"The place reminds me of my favorite place in the world."

"Which is…?" I pushed.

"Rome…" he answered, "…I own a house on the beach there…I used to just walk for hours…I loved it there…"

"You miss it," I said.

"Yes," he confirmed.

We stopped in the middle of the road to appreciate the amazing explosion of colors in the sky: mauve, orange and yellow…it was breathtaking.

I turned towards Damon and immediately started laughing so hard that I almost dropped my ice-cream.

"What's so funny?" he asked, obviously annoyed.

"You have…ice-cream…there…it looks so funny…" I barely managed to say.

"Where?" he asked trying to wipe it away, his hand was passing right beside it each time.

"Here, I'll take care of it," I said closing the distance between us.

I extended my hand and placed my thumb under his chin to keep him in place; then I used my index finger to collect the melted caramel from his bottom lip.

Suddenly something cold and slippery hit my chest. I looked down and saw the small drop of vanilla ice-cream sliding between my breasts. For some reason my eyes flew back to Damon's and the look he gave me had me holding my breath.

"Let _me_ take care of that!" he whispered in a low and seductive voice. I did nothing: I didn't make a move, I didn't say a word; I just stood there like a puppet.

He licked his lips and before I knew what was happening, his hand was on my chest and his fingers were following the sweet drop of ice-cream.

My heart started beating so hard, it felt ready to break free from my ribcage and my breathing accelerated. A low guttural moan escaped my throat as soon as his fingers got to my breasts, slightly touching the edge of my bra.

"Elena…Damon…?" a voice asked, breaking the magic moment.

I pulled back, my cheeks on fire…and my eyes started looking for the intruder.

"Oh…St…Stefan…" I mumbled, not expecting _him_ there, "…it's not what it looks like…"

**N**: _So, there is it, hope you guys liked it, review and let me know!_

_The next one will be the last… _


	20. Chapter 20

**N**: _So there we are, finally the last chapter of this story. I just wanted to tell you guys that this has been an amazing ride and thank you to those who reviewed and that I couldn't reply personally! _

_This story will end here, but I'm starting a new one that will be my version of the 3th season of Vampire Diaries, I know it's not the only one, but I think every version out there is amazing and unique, the name will be 'season 3 – off the wagon' and I'm hoping the first chapter will be posted on Thursday, it would mean a lot to me if you would take a look at it._

_A big thank you to my beta, __**Valerie (2serendipity)**__ for helping me along this story!_

_Also, I wanted to tell you that in this story, the sacrifice didn't happen yet._

_Now off with the goods, enjoy!_

**A late walk in the dark**

I started writing in my journal, but the words got lost somewhere along the way. I stopped trying after the first – and only - three words that came out of my pen: 'I'm scared'.

I was scared for myself, for my family, for my friends, for my boyfriend…and for Damon. For some reason Damon didn't fit in any of the categories mentioned before. He was in a category all of his own. Of course, he was my friend, but not like Bonnie or Caroline; he was my family, but not like Jenna or Jeremy; he was certainly not my boyfriend, like Stefan… He was just my… my savior in times of need.

I got up from the bed and stood in front of the mirror. I almost didn't recognize the frightened girl staring back. I brushed my hair and let it fall on my shoulders. I picked up my car keys and headed out. Although it was late, Jenna wasn't home yet, so I left her a message on the kitchen counter.

I got out of the house and stared at my car for a few moments before deciding I actually wanted to walk.

I was almost at my destination when I heard a noise behind me. I turned around but there was nobody there; I turned to my right, again, nothing. I decided to stop being paranoid and continue when he jumped right in front of me.

"What the hell are you doing here at this hour of the night, and all by yourself, when half the town is trying to kill you?" he asked, obviously pissed.

"Damon…God, you scared me!" I shouted, taking a step backwards.

"Well, yeah…that was sort of the point. So now that we've established that, let's get back to my question: what are you doing out here in the graveyard at 10:30 pm by yourself?"

"I'm visiting."

"You're visiting?"

"Yes, my parents. It's been a long time since I last came here…"

"Ok, I think I get it, but why not drive here?"

"I needed some air to help me clear my head."

"And what exactly is going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"I…I don't want to talk about it."

"Well then, maybe you could talk to them?" he said, pointing at my parents' headstone.

I walked closer and placed my hand on the cold stone.

"Hey, mom…dad…I miss you guys so much…" I took a deep breath before continuing, "So I just wanted to tell you that…I'm scared…" I said. Saying that out loud felt good. A few tears made their appearance on my face; I could feel them, cold and wet, sliding down my cheek.

There were so many things I wanted to tell them, but they wouldn't be answering back.

"I'm not afraid of death itself, but I'm afraid for the people I'll be leaving behind. Jeremy has lost so many people; I'm afraid losing me is gonna hurt him beyond belief. I'm not afraid to die, I'm afraid of _not_ _living_… does that make any sense?" I asked, and I was pretty sure I heard Damon biting his tongue so as not to say anything. "I'll miss out on so many things I still wanted to do. I wanted to visit France and Greece, I wanted to learn how to ski, and I wanted to buy a dog…" I knew that it all sounded kind of stupid, but thinking I might not get to do those things was hurting me more than I'd ever admitted to anyone.

I was conscious that I was actually telling Damon all of this. Still, at some level, he was in fact the one person I wanted to be hearing it, even if I just wasn't ready to admit that. 'Maybe you'll finally be ready when you're dead,' I told myself.

The cold wind was blowing in my face, drying my salty tears and leaving just a slight trail behind. All I could think about was death…but I guess that made sense with my being in a graveyard and all.

My body started trembling slightly. It wasn't because I was cold or afraid; it was because I was frustrated…I couldn't do anything about anything and that tormented me.

In a split second Damon was standing right beside me. He was always right there, a few steps away, taking care of me. And right now, I needed him like I'd never needed anyone in my entire life.

"Damon…" I whispered, my voice sounding like a prayer; like I was asking him for something.

He took another step forward and placed his jacket around my shoulders. Then he tried to withdraw his arm, but I caught it before he had the chance to do that and pulled him towards me. My body crashed into his. My arms went around his waist and I was holding onto him for dear life.

"Elena…talk to me!" he said in a soft tone that made my heart ache.

He was talking with his lips barely brushing the tip of my ear, giving me feelings I shouldn't be having…not for him anyway….

"I am scared, Damon…I'm so scared…" I confessed.

"Shhh, it's ok, you'll be ok, I promise," he said and I believed him.

"Don't you get it? That's why I'm scared…that I'll wake up after all this; that I'll be a survivor and you won't be there…I…I can't lose you, Damon…" my voice broke and I started sobbing.

"Elena, look at me!" he ordered and I did as told. I raised my head and looked into his eyes…God, they were so blue! "You won't lose me…I'm a big bad vampire, remember?" he said, but we both knew just how vulnerable he was.

"You're too impulsive and so very stubborn," I said.

"Look who's talking," he returned. "I know you're just trying to look after the ones you love, but while you're protecting them, let _me_ protect you… Because I will always choose you," he said and I squeezed him tighter. "I need you to understand that."

"I do…" I murmured.

"He pulled back an inch and his fingers caressed my jaw line. He was close enough for me to feel his cold breath on my wet cheeks.

"Are you going to kiss me?" I asked.

"Do you _want_ me to?"

"I _don't_ want you _not_ to," I said, even if that didn't make any sense.

"Good enough for me," he said in a whisper and bent his head towards me, tilting his head a bit to the right.

He rubbed his thumb over my lips, pressing my bottom lip, gently pushing them apart, then he brushed his lips over mine, barely touching them; an electric shock passed through my entire body as I felt the tip of his tongue in the corner of my mouth. His other hand made its way to the back of my head and his fingers tangled in my hair, pulling it lightly.

The next thing I knew his lips were literally crushing mines… no more nice and soft Damon. His tongue was sliding in and out of my mouth, possessing it, owning it, making it his in every way possible. I was felt his kiss from the tip of my toes to the ends of my hair. I had a tickling sensation in my belly and my head was spinning.

For a moment his kiss took me to another universe and the fear, the emptiness, the guilt, the regret…_everything_ was gone. All I could think about was _him_; all I could feel was _him_…and all I could do was kiss him back.

When he finally pulled back, I was gasping for air. I'd never been kissed like that before.

Suddenly Damon jumped back and regret was written all over his face. His eyes were fixed on something and I turned around to see what it was. My heart skipped a beat and my mouth opened but no words came out once my eyes met Stefan's. The hurt and betrayal on his face made me want to run away and never come back.

"Well, brother, I suppose I could say that it's not what it looks like, but I'm sure that even with you on a bunny-diet, your vision is not that bad!" Damon said matter-of-factly.

"Stefan," I mumbled, trying to find the right words. I probably should have told him that I was sorry, but I wasn't, not really. Because all I knew was that, this time, it was _exactly_ what it looked like…

**N**: _This is it, the end. I feel sad but satisfied at the same time to be finishing something this big, lol. So, if you liked or didn't like the story, your last chance to review is here. I would really like to know your opinion of this story now that it's finished, so please do take a minute and drop a few words. It would mean the world to me._

_Last but not least, I want to ask you guys a question. I'm thinking about taking each chapter of this story and turning it into a full smut piece. I would like to know if any of you would be interested in reading that, so I won't be doing it for nothing. What do you think, should I go for it? Please let me know! _


End file.
